Love you Big Time
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: Yeah, first fanfic I ever wrote. Found it and re-did it :) Kames and Kogan. James loves Kendall but could Kendall love him back? And what happens when Kendall falls for Logan? I SUCK at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So... HELLO! Have you read my story Alive? Then I've got some news for YOU! **

**I WILL BE WRITING ONE OR MAYBE MORE CHAPTERS FOR IT. I DON'T KNOW WHEN BUT THEY WILLBE HERE. SO FEEL FREE TO FOLLOW ALIVE IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHEN THEY GET HERE.**

**As for this new story. It's a Kames story. My first ever fic with pairing. (Fun fact. This was actually an old fic I wrote some time ago and uploaded to deviantArt but I thought it was so bad that I redid it and uploaded it here insted. LOL.) It's 25 chapters all in all. **

**Tell me what you thikn about it and yeah, you know what to do. Read!**

**Haha, nah I'm not forcing you. But you came here for that right? I hope (._. )**

**ANYWAYSSSS! Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

Kendall's POV.

I got out of my room and walked over to the kitchen. Carlos and Logan were already up and sat down eating breakfast.

"Morning Kendall." Carlos said and smiled brightly. Did you sleep well?" I nodded.

"Yeah." I pulled my fingers through my hair and opened the fridge.

"Carlos! Those are my cookies"" Logan shouted and tried to rescue his cookies from Carlos.

"But why didn't you eat them? I thought you didn't want them since you didn't eat them!" Carlos said while he chewed on one of the cookies.

"I was just SAVING them for later, okay?" Logan said and crossed his arms over his chest. Carlos smiled with his mouth full.

"Here, you can have some of these instead." He said and gave Logan a packet of crackers. Logan glared at Carlos but took the package and grabbed a handful of cracked which he stuffed into his mouth.

"Where's mom?" I asked and closed the fridge.

"Mrs. Knight and Katie went out for shopping. They'll be back later today." Logan said and drank some juice.

"Morning, James!" Carlos said and both me and Logan looked up at James. His hair was a mess and he yawned.

"Nice hair." I said and grinned. From nowhere he took out his lucky comb and within seconds his hair was back to it's perfect state. He sat down next to Logan and took a sip of juice from his glass.

"Hey!" Logan exclaimed. "Why is everyone taking my food today?!" No one answered.

"So... what's happening today?" I asked. "Gustavo gave us the day off for once." I said and leaned on the counter.

"Well... I'm going to the park." Carlos said and smiled. "I got this cool new RC plane that I want to try out!"He said and pointed at a huge box on the table by the couch and I was surprised how I didn't notice it before.

"Oh, cool!" Logan said. "Can I join in?" He asked. Carlos nodded furiously.

"Of course!" He said and jumped up. "Let's go!" He said and ran over to the box, picked it up and ran out with Logan right behind him. James looked a bit absent. He had been a little weird the last few days.

"I guess I'll hang out bu the pool." I said and walked back into the room I shared with James to change clothes. James watched me disappear into the room and I took my clothes off and put on my favorite pair of shorts. While I was changing James came into the room. He sat down on his bed. I didn't take much notice. He looked at me.

"So, what are you gonna do?" He asked me. I turned around and looked at him.

"Um... I just told you that I'm going down to the pool." I said. "Didn't you listen?"

"Oh..." James mumbled and kept looking at me. His eyes met mine for a second before he lowered them and eyed me. He stood up. Probably to get dressed. I sighed and turned back to the closet and took out a striped tank top. I closed the closet door and turned around. James was right in front of me and I jumped a little.

"God dammit James! You scared me!" I said and sighed again. James came closer. "Eh... James." I said and took a step backwards.

"Kendall..." James murmured. I swallowed. He came closer and I backed off but I couldn't back off anymore and now had my back against the closet doors. I didn't know what to do. James looked at my naked chest and smiled a little.

"J-James..." I said and tried to get him to back off. He gently touched my arm and stroked his fingers over my shoulders. I shrugged and he smirked before leaning closer. "James wai-" Was all I got out before his lips was on mine and kept me from saying anything at all.

Oh my god. James was kissing me! And I was just unable to do anything. He had me up against the closet door. The kiss was soft and gentle but it quickly got deeper and more... aggressive. James out his hand behind my neck to pull me closer and put his other hand on my chest.

James's POV.

Kendall completely froze when I kissed him. I know this was bad. A mistake. But... I just couldn't hold it back anymore. I wanted him so bad. I gave his hair a gentle tug and pulled him closer. But he suddenly pushed me away.

"What the heck, man!" He yelled. I looked at him. He looked shocked and his face quickly turned tomato-red. The cutest thing I'll ever see. "W-why... did you?" He stuttered. Then he slapped his hand over his mouth and ran out the room. I heard him leave the apartment and I sighed and leaned my back against the closet door. Slowly I slid to the floor.

"I might have screwed up. Big time..." I said to myself.

Logan's POV.

Carlos was really excited about the RC plane and ran all the way to the park. I couldn't keep up and had to stop in the lobby to catch my breath for a few minutes.

"Up to no good?" Mr. Bitters asked and looked suspiciously at me.

"No." I said. "Why would I be up to no good?" I said and tried to sound as innocent as I could. Mr. Bitters shrugged his shoulders and went back to... whatever he was doing...

Suddenly Kendall came down with the elevator. He had no shirt on and hand his hand over his mouth.

"Kendall!" I called over the lobby. He saw me and ran out to the pool. "Strange..." I mumbled to myself and sneaked over to the door and looked out. Kendall was running, full speed and his hand still over his mouth, around the pool and into one of the tents on the other side of the pool. "Even more strange..." I said.

"Hey, Logie!" I jumped a bit.

"Carlos! Haha, what are you doing here?! I thought you were going to the park!" I said and took a quick glance over to where Kendall was.

"I was but then I lost you." Carlos said. "I thought you were going with me and I looked for you and found you here!"

"I was! But then... eh...!" I said and glanced over my shoulder again. Carlos leaned closer and looked outside. To see what I was looking at.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"I-... I was just... Um... I thought I saw Ken-... an EAGLE! Yes! An eagle!" I said and face palmed inside my head. Carlos looked up in the sky.

"Oh, cool. Where?" He asked.

"Er... It got...hit.. I mean It flew away!" I said and couldn't believe that Carlos went for it. "Sorry, buddy. It flew away."

"Oh." Carlos said and got a sad expression. But then he looked at me and smiled again. "Are you coming with me to the park? I really wanna try the plane out!" He said I smiled at him.

"Um.. Yeah. I'm just gonna check something, okay? See you later." I said and Carlos nodded and ran off.

Kendall's POV.

I hid in one of the tents by the pool. What the heck just happened?! Did James just... kiss me? I took a few deep breaths and sat down in one of the chairs. Me face was warm and I still hadn't put my shirt on that I was holding in a firm grip. I put it on and leaned back in the chair.

"Kendall?" I heard Logan whisper. "Kendall? You in there?"

"L-Logan?" I whispered back and he came into the tent.

"Are you okay?" He asked me and sat down in the other chair.

"W-What are you talking about?" I said trying to act normal. "I'm totally fine!" I said and smiled.

"Then why were you in such a rush over here?" He asked. "You didn't even care when I called you."

"I-... I was just-..." I couldn't lie to Logan. "I was running from James..." I said and looked down. Logan crossed his arms.

"What did you do? Insult his hair again?" He asked. He chuckled.'

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled. "It was he who..." I quieted down.

"Who did what? Torture you with his talk about hair products?" Logan said and laughed. I frowned.

"No..." I mumbled. "He kissed me." I said and looked at Logan who stopped laughing.

* * *

**So? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me :) I want your opinions :)**

**Yeah, this is what I'm gonna be uploading now. I'll just write Alive on the side :) I know you guys want that to keep going ;)**

**Well, until the next time. Merry meet, merry part and merry meet again. (Yes, I've started reading those books)**

See yah :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! New chapter! And... yeah, you guys know what to do. Read, favorite, review ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter guys :)**

* * *

James's POV.

I got dressed and went down to the lobby. I sat down in one of the armchairs and sighed. What had I done? Why did I kiss Kendall like that and screw everything up? I just couldn't control myself... I just...

I sighed again and leaned back.

"What's up James? You look pretty down today." Camille said and patted me on the shoulder. "Oh and by the way, have you seen Logan?" She asked. I looked up at her. She was wearing a police uniform and sunglasses. I guessed that she was preparing for another part in some TV series.

"It's nothing... and Logan's in the park with Carlos." I said. Camille nodded.

"James. What is it?" She asked. "Something has obviously happened." She said and tried to look me in the eyes. I avoided her eyes and looked down at her feet instead.

"Well... it's just... a small love problem..." I said. Camille lit up as soon as she heard the word 'love'.

"Oooh..." She said smiled cheekily. "So tell me about it!" I looked up at her and sighed. Then I hid my face in my hands.

"Today, I... kissed... 'that person'." I said and air quoted. "But I'm not sure that 'that person' likes me in that way..." Camille bit her lip. She was thinking.

"And how did 'that person' react to the kiss?" She asked. I sighed again.

"'That person' ran away from me blushing, yelling at me." I said and slumped down and hid my face again. Camille smiled and leaned closer.

"Have you talked to him yet?" She whispered. I stared at her. Does she know who 'that person' is?! I didn't know what to say. She smiled at me. "It's Kendall... isn't it?" She whispered.

"H-How did you... know?" I asked and kept staring at her.

"James. I'm your friend. And a girl... I can see it. You're totally crushing on Kendall!" She said. "And also I saw him running from your apartment with the cutest embarrassed face I've ever seen." She said and giggled.

"Oh, god..." I mumbled. "What do I do?" I asked and looked at Camille.

"You should talk to him. It's only right." She stood up. "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna find Logan." She said and smiled. "Ta-ta!" She said as she walked away.

Logan's POV.

"He did WHAT?!" I yelled. Kendall held up a finger over his lips.

"Shh! Someone will hear you!" He whisper-screamed.

"He did WHAT?!" I repeated as a whisper. "W-when?!" I was so confused.

"Just after you and Carlos left. I went to my room to change and he caught me by surprise! I didn't have time to change properly!" Kendall said with that hint of panic in his voice.

"C-calm down! There have to be an explanation for this!" I said and scratched my head. Just as I did, the tent opened and in the opening stood a police woman! No, wait... that was just Camille.

"There you are Logan! I was looking everywhere for you!" She said and smiled. "I thought you were in the park with Carlos." She said

"Well... I was going... but..." I stuttered. Camille grabbed my arm and pulled my up on my feet.

"I have really important things to talk to you about." She said and dragged me out of the tent.

"W-wait!" I said but she didn't listen. Kendall looked at me with pure panic in his eyes.

"Help me!" He mouthed. I frowned and mouthed back.

"Sorry..." Camille was basically dragging me behind her when she suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Oh. By the way, Kendall." She said. "James is looking for you."

Kendall's POV.

I couldn't do anything but watch Logan getting dragged away from me by Camille. I peeked out the tent. No James. So I made a run for it. To the elevator! Just as I ran into the lobby, a tall guy with sunglasses got in my was and I ran right into him.

"Watch it!" He hissed at me. I smiled excusing.

"Kendall?" I closed my eyes. James. I turned around. "Kendall I really need to talk to you." He said.

"Err... Yeah. I don't know. I'm kinda in a hurry." I said. James shook his head.

"It's okay. It wont take long. I'll follow you." He said. I turned around and pressed the buttons by the elevator and the doors opened. I got in and pressed the 'close doors' button about twenty times. But James just had time to get in with me in the elevator. "Kendall..." He said. "About before..." I looked away. I just couldn't look at him. "I'm really sorry... I couldn't help it... I just..." He sighed. "I just really like you." He said. The elevator doors opened and I walked out and hurried to our apartment. James followed me in the same insane speed as I. "Kendall say something!" He said. I opened the door to the apartment and walked in. "Why wont you talk to me?!" James yelled. "Do you hate me now?!" His voice cracked. James's voice never cracked. I stopped and turned around and looked at him. He looked so sad.

"I don't hate you..." I said. "You just... surprised me." James looked at me and walked closer.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to." He said. I turned around again.

"I'm sorry James. But I can't think of this right now." I said and sat down in the bright orange couch. I turned on the TV and tried to watch the show. James sat down next to me. A little careful, with some space in between us. I didn't look at him but I felt his stare. After a while I just couldn't take it. "James." I said and he nodded. "Did you really mean that?" I asked. "That you like me?" James nodded again and jumped closer.

"More than anything!" He said and again scooted closer, so that our knees were touching. "Kendall... I-... I love you!" He said. "And I want to be with you!" He got closer.

I was pretty much trapped in the corner of the couch and James was closing the space between us. But this time I didn't back off... I wanted... to try again. But only... to see if there was a spark or a feeling or... anything.

Carlos's POV.

The RC plane flew high up in the sky. Camille popped by earlier, she was looking for Logan. I told her that he was by the pool and she marched away. I didn't really care, she was always looking for Logan. The plane flew in a circle above me and suddenly I smelled corn dogs! My favorite! The plane landed perfectly and I picked it up and put it back in the box and went to buy a corn dog.

I sat down by a bench to eat.

I think I'm going back to the crib after I finish this. I thought to myself. I bet James is still there. Maybe we could play some video games? I took another bite and smiled.

* * *

**Oh? ... OH?! "Try again", ey? **

**Haha, no. I joke, I joke. Or... well. Kinda. **

**So y'all having a good day? I know I have :)**

**Haha, yeah. Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo! New chapter! Hey guys! Hey guys! IT'S THE 11TH OF JUNE! OMG!**

**Have y'all listened to the album yet? I have NOT! Me and my friend have both agreed that none of us shall listen to the songs (except the ones in the episodes) until we both hold the physical CD in our hands. You just don't know how I am suffering right now... But I shall keep the promise! I shall keep it lake the fine young lady I am and not let the sweet tunes of my darling boys touch my ears until the CD is safe and sound in my own two hands. *inspirational music***

**Anyways! Please enjoy this chapter. NOTE: I've never written anything like this before so don't hate me if it's bad xD**

* * *

James's POV.

Kendall seemed pretty calm as I came closer. A little nervous though. But he closed his eyes, like he was ready. Waiting. I leaned over and our lips brushed together. I kissed him. He was a little tense but at least he didn't run away.

I took it as a hint and continued to a slightly deeper kiss. And soon I could barley control myself. I pulled him closer to me and hugged him tight as I kissed him. He didn't resist. Rather the opposite. I opened his mouth a little and he welcomed my tongue. I explored his mouth and he let me. Again, I lost control and moved my lips from his down to his neck.

I kissed him on the neck and found the pulse point. Feeling his pulse against my lips and tongue was just crazy. I sucked on it, creating a purple mark on it. Kendall moaned. Holy shit, he's trying to drive me insane.

He leaned back and lay down on the couch. I followed. His lips were soft and I kissed his neck again. And he moaned, higher this time. The sweet noises he made almost drove me crazy and got me excited. I moved my hands down and tugged at the hem of his shirt. I pulled it up and kissed his chest. He shuddered and bit his lip.

"James." He moaned. Oh my god. He moaned my name. His shirt came off. I don't know how but it did. I smiled at him and kissed his lips and stroked his chest.

"Kendall, you're driving me crazy." I murmured and kissed him again.

Kendall's POV.

James lay on top of me. He was heavy. He stroked my chest and sides and I got goosebumps from the touch and every time he kissed my neck I couldn't help but moan.

He's already found my weak spot. Dammit...

James started taking his own shirt off when I heard noises outside the door and I froze. James heard it too and quickly got off me.

The door opened and Carlos and Logan came in. They both stopped and looked at James and I.

"What... are you guys doing?" Logan asked. I looked at James and he looked at me. I was shirtless and where my shirt had gone only god knows. I could feel the heat rising in my face.

"Erh... Watching TV." James said and nodded at the TV that was still turned on.

"Why are you shirtless, Kendall?" Carlos asked and put the box, with the plane in it, on the table.

"I was... um.. warm." I said. Carlos didn't seem to listen.

"Okay." He said and went over and opened the fridge. Logan stood where he was and looked at me. James didn't notice. He tried to act normal and watch TV. Logan looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I frowned and glanced at James then back to Logan.

"Oooh!" Logan mouthed and looked both surprised and worried.

"You okay, Logie?" Carlos asked and sat down in the couch next to James.

"Wh-what? I'm fine! I just need some fresh air. I'm going to the park. For a walk. ALONE." He said and looked at me. I looked at James and Carlos and got up.

"I'll go with you." I said and hurried to my room. "Just gonna get a shirt."

Logan's POV.

I waited for Kendall to get ready. He came back with a shirt on. A white t-shirt this time. I waited until we were almost in the park before I said anything.

"What the heck happened up there?! Did you guys...?" I frowned and probably looked even more worried. Kendall looked a little guilty.

"W-we just kissed... If that's what you meant." He said and looked down at the ground. Kendall told me about what James said to him.

"So... did you... feel anything?" I asked. Kendall looked down at the ground.

"I'm not sure. I was too busy to think about it." He said and blushed.

"Oh god..." I mumbled. "So what are you gonna do?" Kendall was quiet for a while.

"I don't know... Maybe there was something? It would be a shame to waste the chance, right?" He asked and looked at me as if I would have the answer.

"Um... sure?" I said.

"But... could you... not tell anyone. I don't really know yet. I'm not so sure about this." He said. I nodded.

"You have my word." I said and Kendall lit up.

"Thanks." He said and gave me a friendly punch on the shoulder.

* * *

**Yeah... that awkward moment when your friends walk in on you and your... um... other friend(?) making out. *wince* Yeaah... :S**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! More chapters! Yay! :)**

**Enjoying th story so far? Feel free to tell me ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Carlos's POV.

Kendall left with Logan and I sat in the couch together with James. He looked a bit blushed and warm. Strange really because it wasn't cold in the room or anything. He stared at the TV but didn't seem to watch what was on it.

"Wanna play some video games?" I asked and looked at him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Sure." he said and I got the controllers and gave one to James. We played in teams and totally kicked alien butt! But James was kinda off today and missed so many shots he would usually hit. Something was wrong. And I bet it had something do to with Kendall.

"James..." I said while playing. "What were you and Kendall doing before? Why were you so out of breath?" I asked. James dropped the controller. He blushed and picked it up.

"Oh, yeah. We were just... um... we checked... um... how many pushups we could do." He said and tried to continue playing the game.

"Didn't you say that you were watching TV?" I asked.

"Oh... yeah! That too..." he said and chuckled nervously. I shook my head and paused the game.

"James. I'm not stupid so don't treat me that way. You guys weren't doing pushups." I said. "You sat down in the couch. And why was Kendall shirtless?" James sighed and put the controller on the table. Then he looked at me.

"I kissed him." He said. Huh?

"What?" It was a stupid question but I blurted it out while in shock. "Like... a real kiss?" James nodded. "So you guys were... and Logan and I-"

"You can't tell anyone! Not even Logan!" James said and grabbed my shoulders. I nodded.

"My lips are sealed." I said and 'zipped' my lips shut. "I won't tell anyone." I said and James relaxed. We both breathed out and continued playing.

Kendall's POV.

Logan and I walked around Palm Woods and talked. He didn't mention anything about me and James. He simply talked about other things. Like tricking Carlos that an eagle flew over Palm Woods. I laughed about that. Carlos could be very silly and gullible sometimes. But he was my best friend and he's not as stupid as many thinks.

After a while we decided to go back to the crib. Carlos and James were playing video games and didn't even look at us when we walked in. I glanced at James. Logan sat down by the table and opened a book and started reading. I stood there for a few seconds wondering what to do when my phone rang. It was mom.

"Hi, sweetie! It's mom."

"Hey." I said and looked over at James again. He was still busy with the game.

"I just called to say that me and Katie isn't coming home until tomorrow afternoon. We'll stay at a hotel so don't worry about us."

"Oh, okay." I said. "Be safe."

"You too sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow." She said and hung up.

"Who was it?" Carlos asked without looking at me.

"It was mom. She and Katie won't come home tonight. They'll stay at a hotel." Carlos looked at me.

"Alright! So a boys night!" He said and smiled. "Cool! We can order pizza and play video games and-"

"I can't. I'm going out to day." Logan said. "Camille is celebrating that she got the part in the new TV series and... yeah. Sorry guys." He said. Carlos nodded.

"T-that's fine... he said. It'll be the three of us then!" he said and put his arm around James.

James's POV.

Kendall looked tired. In an emotional kind of way.

"I think I'll just take a nap or something." He said and went to our bedroom. Logan kept reading but soon got up and said that he had to get ready. Carlos and I kept playing and Logan went to take a shower. He came back out in only his boxers and got dressed in his and Carlos's shared bedroom. He came back dressed in a white T-shirt with a black jacket over and a pair of jeans.

"I gotta go guys! See you later." He said and walked out.

"Finally!" Carlos said. "Boys night can begin!" He got up and rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungry." He said but just as he did, his phone rang and he picket it up. "Carlos here!" He answered with a smiled. I heard someone yelling through the phone and Carlos's smiled went away. "But... can't I-...But-" Carlos said but kept getting interrupted by the person on the phone. "Oh fine!" He said and hung up. "Crap!" He said and put his phone away. "I'm sorry James. Gustavo needs me at the studio." He said and frowned. "I don't think I'll be back until late." I nodded.

"I-it's okay... see you later." I said and Carlos left.

I didn't know what to do. I sat in the couch for quite a while before I walked over to the bedroom door and peeked in. Kendall was lying with his back facing the door. Probably sleeping. I closed the door and again stood still without knowing what to do. It was slowly getting dark outside. Not too much... but a little. I could still go down to the pool. I didn't feel like staying here.

Kendall's POV.

When I woke up from my short nap it was dark outside. I stretched my arms and yawned before getting up. The apartment was empty and dark. No one here...

I knew that Logan was out, but I really thought that James and Carlos would stay here and not leave me like this. Where could they have gone? I was still a bit tired. I still hadn't turned on the lights and I couldn't see very well in the dark.

Suddenly the door opened and James came in. He didn't turn on the light either. He walked in and stood by the window in the moonlight. I guess he didn't see me because he walked right past me. I quietly walked up to him and startled him by touching his shoulders.

"K-Kendall! I thought you were asleep." He said when he turned around and saw me. I couldn't see his face in the dark but I felt his shoulders rise and lower when he breathed.

"Sorry." I whispered. James hugged me. He was warm and I slowly put my arms around him.

"I just don't know what to do with you." He whispered, sounding sad. "You're driving me insane, you know that right?" He said. I let out a quiet sigh.

"Where's Carlos?" I whispered. Trying to get away from the subject. James stroked my back.

"At Rocque Records. He'll be late." James said and placed a kiss on my forehead. "We're alone..." I closed my eyes.

"A-Alone..." I echoed and leaned my head on his chest. James smiled at me. I couldn't see it but I just knew it. He pulled my chin up slightly and kissed me. He pulled me closer and put his hands on my waist. I hugged him tighter, too. He kissed my neck again. In that way he did before and I moaned.

"Kendall..." James murmured against my neck, like I was teasing him. He pulled the collar of my shirt and kissed my right shoulder. I felt my knees give away but James held me up. Then he gently kissed my left shoulder. I don't know why but it really bothered me and I pulled the hem of my shirt as he kissed my lips.

"Just... take if off." James chuckled and pulled my shirt off. His own shirt went flying to a random corner of the room together with mine and he hugged me again. It felt so good to feel his skin on mine, you have no idea. I noticed that he had been working out. I didn't really care before but now it was just...

"Come here, you..." He said and pushed me towards the couch. He pushed me down on it and climbed on top of me. "I really like you Kendall..." He said. And I was so caught in the moment. So into his touch and kissed that it just slipped out of me. I didn't mean it. I simply said it because it felt like the sane thing to say.

"I like you too."

* * *

**Oh-uh... Be ready for some Kames action in the next chapter. And... a surprise!**

**Yeah, I know, I know. My "surprises" are usually bad. And I can say that this surprise isn't 100% goon either. **

**Anyways! Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

**Okay so I've never really written this kind of stuff and I hope it's not too bad. But don't punch me if it is! *hides behind Kendall***

**_Kendall: Um... Hannah... calm down. I don't think they'll punch you... *pats on head*_**

**Y-you never know... right? *swallow***

**Yeah, but... Just... um... breathe and count to 1000? Idk. *nervous chuckle***

**In any case. Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

James's POV.

"I like you too."

My heart raced. I couldn't believe it! He liked me too. And there, every single voice inside of me that told me to stop or calm down shut up.

I kissed him on his lips and licked his underlip. I intertwined my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer.

I wanted him so bad.

I moved my lips down and kissed his neck. He moaned and I just... zoned out. I moved down further and left a trail of kisses down his chest and all the way down the edge of his shorts.

"J-James... stop..." Kendall mumbled. But I couldn't hear him. I couldn't hear anything but my own pulse. "James." Kendall said again. My fingers eagerly started to fiddle with the buttons of his shorts. That's when he stopped me and shoved me away. "No! Stop it, James" He yelled. His eyes were teary and he looked scared. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I did it again, didn't I. Went too fast. "G-get off me." He said and crawled away from me.

"I-... I'm sorry, Kendall..." I said, truly meaning those words. "I... went too far. I'm sorry." I said and reached out for him. He pulled away from me. Again. A sharp pain in my chest. I moved away from him and looked at him for a few minutes. He didn't look at me and he looked really scared. I stood up. "It's late.." I said and tried to stay calm. "I'll just... go to bed." I said and left him there. Not turning around. I hurried into out room and sat down on my bed. As soon as I did I could hear faint sobbing coming from the living room. "What the hell James..." I mumbled to myself and sighed.

Logan's POV.

I had a good time out with Camille. It wasn't a date or anything. Just good friends hanging out. She was so proud about being one of the main characters in that police series and I praised her. I followed her to her apartment. She hugged me goodbye and I went back to 2J.

When I opened the door I heard sobbing coming from the couch. I walked closer to investigate.

"K-Kendall?!" I whispered. All I got back was sobbing. I walked closer. Kendall was sitting curled up on the couch. His hair in a mess and his knees pulled up against his chest. He was crying. "Oh my god... Kendall. What's wrong?" I said and sat down next to him. He looked at me. He was trying to say something but burst out crying louder than before. I carefully hugged him and rubbed his back. "Kendall... What happened?" I asked. "Why are you crying?" He kept crying and couldn't say anything.

"It..." He managed to get out. "It's James..." I sobbed.

"What did he do?" I asked and stroked his hair. "Tell me... Kendall. Please."

"H-he... he was... and I... I just..." He stuttered and hugged me tighter and hid his face in my chest.

"I... don't understand, Kendall." I said. The door opened behind me. I carefully turned around and saw Carlos. He smiled at me but seemed curious of what I was doing. Then he saw Kendall and frowned. I shook my head and Carlos pointed at out bedroom. I nodded and he hurried in there. Kendall sobbed and looked up.

"W-who-"

"Shh... It was just Carlos. He went into our room." I said and rubbed his back again. "Now... can you try telling me what happened?" Kendall sobbed.

"So... James and I... kissed again." He said. "B-but... then it just slipped out of me. 'I l-like you too' and he... tried to... to..." He sobbed and hid his face. "I-... didn't mean it... I didn't. But he-... And I was so scared and pushed him away...! And now he's upset." He whined and hugged me harder. "I... just don't know what to do." It was very confusing but somehow I understood what he meant. I stroked his hear again.

"Shh... there, there. Don't worry. It'll be okay..." I said. It was the only thing I could say right now. I looked at Kendall. He looked so scared and so... vulnerable. Kendall Knight. The strong leader. He looked vulnerable and... weak.

"R-really?" He asked hopefully and looked at me. I nodded.

"Y-yeah..."

Kendall's POV.

Logan stroked my hair again. It felt nice... and comforting. I looked up at him. He looked worried but smiled a little. I smiled back. Then I just got this... feeling.

I pulled him closer, down towards me. I closed my eyes and... kissed him. He kissed me back and I felt small butterflies flutter in my stomach. Wait. What was I doing?! I opened my eyes and quickly pulled away. I looked at Logan who looked just as confused as me.

"I'm sorry Logan!" I said and felt the heat rise in my face again. "I... don't know what... got into me. I..." I couldn't take it. I had to get out of there. I stood up and ran towards the door. I had to get away from the crib. At least for the night. Logan didn't stop me.

I went over to Rocque Records. It was empty. Dammit... Kelly usually stayed late. I'm not sure how I got in but soon I stood outside Gustavo's office. I didn't wanna go back so I decided to stay for the night. I could sleep in the couch at Rocque Records for the night.

* * *

**Maybe that wasn't too bad... :)**

_**Kendall: Why did you make me run out like that? *frowns***_

_**Logan: Yeah! Why didn't he stay? **_

**Guys! It's my story! I wanted you to run out, it adds drama!**

_**James: She's right. *puts arm around me***_

_**Kendall&Logan: Shut up, James.**_

**H-hey! Don't say that! **

**Yeah, I might be going crazy... **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Enjoying the story? I hope you are! :)**

**Just thought I'd give a shout out to ilovelogiebear because all the wonderful comments I get :) Thanks sweetie!**

**Say thank you, boys!**

_**Kendall&Logan&James&Carlos: Thank you! **_

**Yes, good. Now-**

_**James: I want more attention than that!**_

_**Carlos: Yeah! I'm barely in the story!**_

_**Kendall: Come on guys! She's working hard on the story, and you guys ARE in it!**_

_**Carlos: You only say that because you're the main person!**_

***sigh* ANYWAYS! *silence* Please anjoy this chapter and ignore my annoyingly long A/N**

* * *

Carlos's POV.

When I woke up the next day Logan was already awake. He had gone to bed last night looking a little weird. He sat on his bed and stared into the wall. I got up and sat down next to him.

"That's a pretty nice wall." I said and chuckled. He looked at me and smiled and then looked down at the floor.

"Hah, nah. I was just... thinking." He said and got up. "I'm gonna grab some breakfast. Want some?" He asked. I jumped up.

"Yeah!" We went out to the kitchen. James was sitting by the counter and looked up at us as soon as we came into the room. "Good morning James!" I said and sat down beside him.

"Morning..." He mumbled. "Hey, have you guys seen Kendall?" he asked.

"Isn't he sleeping?" Logan asked. James shook his head and looked worried.

"No... He never went to sleep last night. I thought that you guys would know where he is." James said. His voice matched his worried face.

"Well, I don't know where he is. I saw him last night with Logan before I went to bed." I said and both me and James looked at Logan.

"I don't know where he is! He left last night but-"

"He... left?!" James yelled and stood up. "And you let him run off?!" Logan looked confused and nervous.

"He... No, I... I couldn't... I mean-" He stuttered. "I thought he would come back!" He said and frowned.

"Jesus, Logan!" James said and stormed out of the apartment.

"James! Wait!" Logan yelled and ran after him. He was still in his pajamas but he didn't seem to care.

Kendall's POV.

I woke up by someone poking me. I grunted and rolled over to see who it was. It was Kelly.

"Kendall, what the heck are you doing here? It's six in the morning!" She said and put her hands on her hips. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Sorry, Kelly... I had to get away from the crib..." I yawned. Kelly sighed and shook her head. Then her face got that worried expression and she crouched down next to the couch.

"Kendall... did anything happen last night?" She asked and put her hand over mine. She looked me straight in the eyes but I quickly looked away.

"Not really... I just... needed to get away for a while."

"Did you guys fight again?" She asked and stood up. I shook my head.

"No. Or... maybe. But I'll go back and try to figure things out." I said and stood up too.

"Good." Kelly said. "The last thing we need is you guys fighting and not getting along." She shoved me towards the door. "Oh, and I want you and Logan here by one thirty to rehearse." She said. Me and Logan? Oh...no...

"Okay..." I said and left. I didn't go back to Palm Woods right away. I still needed some time to think and luckily I found some money in my pocket and decided to go and eat something before I headed back.

James's POV.

Kendall was nowhere to be found in Palm Woods... I went back to 2J and sat down in the couch. Logan was still out looking together with Carlos. But soon they also came back and sat down by the table.

"Don't worry guys." Carlos said. "I'm sure he'll be back soon!" He said and tried to cheer me up. "I'm sure he'll walk in that door any minute now!" He said and stared at the door. "Any. Minute." He said and kept staring at it.

I don't know how long we waited but when the door opened the three of us got up.

"Hello boys!" Mrs. Knight said and smiled. "Missed us?" She asked and put down four shopping bags on the table. Katie showed up in the door. She was also carrying shopping bags.

"Hi!" She said and shrew the bags on the couch and sat down on it.

"Katie! Careful!" Mrs. Knight said and glared at her daughter and put her hands on her hip.

"Sorry..." Katie said and turned the TV on.

"What's wrong boys? You seem down. And where is Kendall?" Mrs. Knight asked and started unpacking things from the bags. Logan, Carlos and I sighed and sat down again.

"We don't know momma knight. He ran off last night and hasn't come back yet." Carlos said.

The door opened and Kendall walked in. I jumped out of the couch and ran over to him, pulling him into a hug. He didn't seem to mind. He just stood there.

"Kendall! You're back! Are you okay?" I asked and put my hands on his shoulders and looked at him.

"I'm fine... I just needed some alone time..." He said. He looked at Logan who looked pretty relieved, but still a bit sad.

"Where have you been sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked and kissed Kendall's cheek. "The boys were worried about you." Kendall looked at Carlos, that smiled, and at Logan, that didn't meet his eyes, and then gave me a quick glance.

"I-... I were at Rocque Records." He said and looked at his mom. She smiled.

"Well... don't run off like that again. You're scaring us." She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. "I'll make some lunch, okay?" She said and looked at me.

"Great! I'm so hungry!" Carlos said.

"I'll help you out." Logan said and followed Mrs. Knight into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Logan." I looked at Kendall. But he kept avoiding my eyes.

* * *

**Yeah! Short chapter... sorry about that.**

_**Logan: Why didn't I get my own POV?**_

**I don't know. Not everyone does in every chapter. Carlos doesn't really get that much attention.**

_**Logan: Awe... alrighty *pout***_

**Awe, Loges... don't do that, sweetie.**

_**James: Stay tuned for the next chapter! *smile***_

**Hey! That's my line!**

**(Yeah, I'm having wau too much fun with my A/N's...)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! BIG NEWS! BIG NEWS!**

_**Carlos: OH! OH, Hannah! Let me tell 'em!**_

**But Carlos... I wanted to tell them...**

_**Carlos: Pleeeeaassseeee *puppy eyes***_

**Awe, fine...**

**_Carlos: Yay! *claps hands* Okay so the BIG NEWS is that Hannah's finally started to write ALIVE again! Right, Hannah? Right?_**

**Yes, Carlos. I have. But I'm far from finished and I want this to be good so don't rush me. And in any way, THIS isn't Alive. This is Love you Big Time so you guys better go and read your scrips!**

_**Kendall&Carlos&James&Logan: Fine...**_

**Yeah, enjoy this chapter and know that Alive is going to be continued!**

* * *

Kendall's POV.

I tried to catch Logan's eyes. But he persistently avoided mine and wondered off to the kitchen with mom to help her with the food. I needed to talk to him. Alone.

"Oh... And Kelly wanted us to come and rehearse later." I said. Logan turned around and finally looked at me.

"Okay." He said. "When?"

"At one thirty." I said and he nodded and chopped an onion in half. Katie and Carlos sat down and watched TV. I went to my room and closed the door after me. I should change clothes... I took out a new pair of jeans and a shirt. As I took off my shirt I heard the door open and close behind me. It scared me to know that James was here. For some reason. I quickly changed from shorts to jeans and pretended that I didn't hear him.

James came up to me and hugged me from behind. I froze and let my arms fall to my sides.

"I was worried about you." James mumbled into my hair. "I thought you ran off." he said and kissed the back of my head.

"Mm..." I mumbled. James turned me around and looked at me. He cupped my face and stared into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kendall." He said. "About yesterday. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. Next time I'll stop when you say so." He said and hugged me. Next time?

"It's okay..." I for some reason mumbled. His hug tightened.

"I love you Kendall..." he said and kissed my forehead. I looked down. I wish I could say the same and mean it. But I couldn't. But WHY was it so hard to tell him no?

Logan's POV.

Kendall disappeared into his room and James followed. I was slightly worried about them but tried not to think about it when I helped Mrs. Knight with them food. But at the same time I couldn't push away the thought and memories about last night. Kendall... kissed me. Why? And why didn't I push him away? Why didn't I do ANYTHING? I didn't do anything at all... Not even when Kendall ran away.

"Ow!" I exclaimed and held up my finger. Blood was pouring out of the cut and I frowned. "Dammit..." I mumbled.

"Oh! What happened, dear?" Mrs. Knight asked and took the knife from me and looked closer at the cut.

"Nothing... I just... cut myself a little." I said and tried to shake her off. "It's not too bad." I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"Here, let me get something to stop the bleeding." She said and went into the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

"What happened?" Kendall asked and I turned around. He glanced down at my hand and gasped. He ran over to me and took my hand. "You're hurt!" He said.

"I'm fine. It's just a small cut." I said. "It's not like I'll die." I said and chuckled. Kendall didn't think it was funny at all.

"Here you go Logan." Mrs. Knight said and held out a small first aid kit. "Oh shoot!" She said when the pot on the stove boiled over. "Kendall, sweetie. Help Logan." She said and started to clean up the mess and save the food.

"No, it's okay I can-" I said but Kendall grabbed my other hand and dragged me over to the table.

"Sit." He ordered and I did. I blushed and he opened the first aid kit. This was just silly. I was the one who wanted to become a doctor! Kendall took my hand again and tended to the cut in my finger. When he cleaned it up I saw that it was a lot deeper than I thought. "Oh my god... Logan." Kendall said and sighed. He looked seriously at me. "You have to be more careful." He said and met my eyes with his emerald green orbs. He was the one to break the eye contact and fixed up the wound and put a band aid on it. "There we go." He said and smiled. "All good again."

"Thanks... Kendall." I said and smiled shyly back. What? Why am I blushing?! I tried to wipe that silly color of my face and sound normal. "I-it feels a lot better."

"Boys, I'm ordering pizza. What do you guys want?" Mrs. Knight said and sighed at the pot full of burnt food.

Carlos's POV.

Since Logan hurt himself Mrs. Knight burnt the food and we had to order pizza. I was really hungry and almost ate my pizza whole when we finally sat down to eat.

"Carlos! Will you chill? The pizza is not gonna run away!" Katie said when I shoved a slice of pizza into my mouth.

"Sorry..." I mumbled and smiled. She rolled her eyes and took a bit of the pizza she shared with Mrs. Knight.

I looked at everyone around the table while chewing. Logan ate his pizza while reading one of those science magazines. James was checking his hair in a handhold mirror and only took his eyes off the mirror to take a bit of his pizza. Kendall... Kendall was... absent. I mean like completely zoned out. He stared out in thin air and barley noticed his pizza. He looked a little sad.

"Kendall, aren't you going to eat your pizza?" I asked. Everyone at the table turned to Kendall. He blinked a few times, as if he was coming back to reality, and looked at me.

"What?" He said. Confused.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" I asked. "Your pizza is getting cold."

"Or Carlos will eat it!" Katie said and glanced at my empty plate. I frowned at her.

"I will not!" I said to her. Kendall took a slice of pizza and took a bite.

"Oh, I'm eating." He said. "See! I just zoned out for a minute." He said and smiled. Everyone nodded and went back to eating. I glanced at James for a minute. He looked at Kendall with worried eyes before he, too, continued to eat.

* * *

**Yeah, that went well. Good job boys.**

_**James: Um... Hannah I just read the script for the next chapter... *giggles***_

**Yeah, some Kogan going on there. And some-**

**_Kendall: What the hell...? *staring at script* HANNAH?! *obviously angry*_**

**Uh-oh... gotta go guys. Stay tuned for the next chapter! *runs away***


	8. Chapter 8

**_Logan: Hi guys!_  
**

**_James: Where's Hannah?_**

**_Logan: *points to corner*_**

**_Kendall: Oh my god. Hannah are you crying?!_**

***sob* Y-yeah... *wipes eyes***

**_James: What's wrong?_**

**_Carlos: She just finished another chapter from Alive..._**

**_James&Kendall: Ooh... Is she gonna be okay?_**

**No... I'm not gonna be okay! Why do I do this to myself?!**

**_Carlos: She's been like this for almost an hour now... You guys will understand when you get the script..._**

**_Logan: Guys, we have to start the chapter of Love you Big Time._**

**_James: Alright. *pats my head*_**

**_Logan: Enjoy the chapter dear readers! *winks*_**

* * *

Kendall's POV.

I zoned out pretty bad when we ate. I just couldn't help it. I... thought of Logan and James.

I didn't finish my pizza. I didn't find the appetite to eat right now. Carlos helped me finish the pizza. Logan finished his pizza and looked at his watch.

"We should go to the studio before Gustavo gets mad." He said and stood up. "Thank you for the food Mrs. Knight." He said and patted my mom on her head. She smiled at him and continued reading her magazine.

"No problem, sweetie." She said.

"See you guys later." Logan said and walked out the door. I looked at James who smiled at me.

"I'll see you later." He said to me. I waved at him and closed the door behind me.

"Logan wait up!" I called and caught up with him and we got into the elevator. Logan pressed the button and crossed his arms over his chest. I looked at him. "I'm sorry Logan... About... um... about yesterday." I said and watched the doors close.

"It's... okay." Logan said coldly and looked away.

"You... didn't tell James... did you?" I couldn't help but ask. I tried to catch his eyes.

"God no!" He yelled. "He would be furious!" Logan said and glared at me. I looked down and felt my face getting warmer. Logan stood in front of me and lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes. He looked sad. "I'm sorry Kendall... I didn't mean to yell at you." He said. I just couldn't help it, but my eyes teared up.

"L-Logan..." I whispered and felt my lips tremble. Logan leaned forwards and his lips gently brushed against mine. I cupped his face and pulled him closer. But then he stopped and pulled away.

"Wait..." He said. "This isn't right..." I frowned.

"Is it because you're dating Camille?" I asked. Logan looked a little confused but smiled.

"Camille and I aren't dating. We're just friends..." He said. I nodded. "It's James. I know that he's in love with you and think that you're in love with him so it doesn't feel right to do this to him..." he said.

"Oh..." I said. But then it struck me. "D-does that mean that... y-you like me too?" I asked. Logan looked nervous for a few seconds and then he nodded.

Logan's POV.

A few days passed. I purposely tried to avoid Kendall as much as possible. It didn't feel right for as long as he was with James. And he was. I don't know why, but I would catch James holding Kendall's hand or draping his arm around his shoulder. It hurt to see it. And I don't understand why Kendall didn't tell James the truth. What was he waiting for? The right moment?

Mrs. Knight and Katie had gone away for a short vacation. A mother and daughter thing. And they left the four of us alone in Palm Woods.

I didn't spend very much time in the apartment because I knew Kendall and James would be there. And I wanted Kendall to get to that right moment and talk to James. Instead I hung out in the park or by the pool and sometimes I went to the library and just enjoyed the silence and smell of books.

One night when I came back to the apartment Carlos, Kendall and James were watching TV. Carlos was almost sleeping and lazily shoved some chips in his mouth to keep himself awake. James had his arm around Kendall who just sat there and stared at a point slightly below the TV. They didn't notice me.

I stood there and watched them. Carlos eventually fell asleep. And from time to time James would gently squeeze Kendall's shoulder as to show him that he was there. Kendall was... spaced out. Which he had been a lot lately. He looked completely empty, sad and... unhappy. It felt like my heart was smashed into a million pieces to see him like that. I wanted to hug him close and protect him. But I couldn't do anything. Kendall was still James's.

James's POV.

Kendall had been acting strange lately. He didn't talk much and was spaced out most of the time. From time to time I asked him how he was feeling but he just smiled at me and said that he was fine but just felt a little tired.

One day he told me that he 'just wasn't feeling very well' and I got real worried. I put my hand on his forehead.

"You aren't warm..." I said and stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. Kendall looked at me with sad eyes. "Hey... Don't be sad." I said and hugged him. "Don't worry." I looked him in the eyes. "I'm here... okay?" I whispered and smiled at him. I gave him a gentle kiss and he leaned his head against my chest and sighed.

That same day Camille came over. She wanted us to see the new TV-series she was in. She was really proud and excited. She sat in the couch curled up next to Logan. Kendall was really grumpy but I'm not sure why. He went to the bathroom and came back when Camille was about to leave. Logan followed her to the door and she kissed his cheek as a good bye.

Kendall suddenly took my hand and looked up at me and said his first words in hours.

"Kiss me, James." He said and looked pleadingly at me. I smiled at him and he pulled me down into a surprisingly passionate kiss. I was the one to pull away and he frowned.

"Kendall, I have to go. I'm going to the gym today. Remember?" I said and he sighed.

"But-..." He said.

"I'm sorry... I'll be back in a few hours. Okay?" He frowned again.

"A-alright..."

* * *

**_Kendall: Um... Hannah... I have some questions about the next chapter..._**

**What is it Kendall? *finally calmed down***

**_Kendall: Yeah how am I going to-_**

**_Carlos: Don't give anything away! _**

**_Kendall: But-_**

**_James: NO! Shut up! They'll have to wait and read!_**

**_Kendall: Fine... we'll talk later. *glares at me*_**

**_Logan: Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**

**_Carlos: You're doing good Loges. You should take over Hannah's job._**

**He should NOT! **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Carlos: Logan! Have you seen Hannah?! *comes running***_

_**Logan: What? No. Isn't she in her room writing?**_

_**Carlos: No. I can't find her anywhere.**_

_**James: She's at work. *walks in***_

_**Logan: Did she upload the chapter yesterday? **_

_**James: No, she was working yesterday too, and then she was out with her friends later last night.**_

_**Logan: So she didn't upload?!**_

_**James: No, she didn't. She was pretty tired last night when she got home.**_

_**Kendall: She wasn't so tired when I 'talked' to her last night. *winks***_

_**Logan: Geez... Kendall. Shut up.**_

_**Kendall: *smirks* Yeah, she'll be home soon.**_

_**Logan: I guess I'll fix this chapter. Hey! Dear readers! Enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Carlos's POV.

I noticed that Kendall hadn't been acting himself lately. I took him out to the park a few times and let him try out my RC plane, but he said he wasn't in the mood and wanted to go home. I bought him some corn dogs but he wouldn't eat them. Now that I think about it... He wouldn't eat anything. All he did was sit around, all spaced out. He went to bed early and stayed in bed late in the morning. Both me and James was starting to get really worried.

Logan wasn't really around anymore. I don't know why. He was out all the time. Where he went I have no idea. He would only come home to sleep or eat something. Then he disappeared again. I knew something wasn't right! I had to investigate.

After we watched the premiere from Camille's TV show James went to the gym and Logan went into our room. Kendall was just kind of standing around since James left.

"Hey, Kendall!" I said. He turned around and looked at me. He looked really bad. Tired, pale and the circles under his eyes made him look sick. "Are you alright?" I asked him and walked over to him.

"I'm fine." He snapped and looked away. I grabbed his arm and tried to catch his eyes.

"Kendall..." I said friendly. "I can see that you're not fine." He refused to look at me. "You don't eat. You don't go out unless I drag you out. You spend most of the day in bed, but by the way you look it doesn't seem like you're getting any sleep." I said.

"I'm... fine." He repeated. His voice was shaky.

"Kendall..." I said. "James and I are worried about you." Kendall finally looked at me.

"And Logan?" He asked. I was a little confused.

"W-what about him?" I asked.

"H-has he... said anything... about... me?" He asked and looked down at the floor. I looked at him worriedly.

"N-no... I haven't spoken to him for a while..." I said.

"Oh..." Kendall mumbled and looked even sadder. It felt so strange to see him like that. He was our leader! And now he was... a wreck!

"Kendall... Please. Tell me what's wrong." I said. "I want to help." Kendall was still looking down. He started shaking slightly and sobbed.

"I... I'm in love..." He mumbled and sobbed.

"Yeah, that's gre-"

"I'm in love with Logan."

Kendall's POV.

I had no control. I didn't know what to do. Logan just avoided me all the time. He said that he liked me but now he's just ignoring me. Why? And why is James so damn happy?! The way he's looking at me is driving me insane! With those loving, brown eyes of his. Like I'm the sun in his universe. Dammit!

I knew it was wrong. I knew I shouldn't do it. I KNEW someone was going to get hurt. But I did it anyways. I used James to make Logan jealous. When I saw Camille kiss him it all just went to hell for me. All I saw was red. I begged James to kiss me and he did, in front of Logan. Where I usually never even allowed him to touch me. But Logan didn't even seem to notice. He just walked right into his bedroom and only glanced at us. He didn't care! I was so angry!

And now I'm standing here... Crying! And I've just told Carlos, sweet and caring little Carlos, about how I love Logan and not James. The man I'm with.

Carlos stared at me like he didn't believe me.

"But... I thought you and James..." He mumbled. I shook my head and sobbed.

"I know... but... I can't return James's feelings. I just cant." My eyes was so teary that I could barely see anything. "But I can't break his heart either." I said and burst out crying. Crying like a little kid. Logan came into the room and saw us.

"What the-" he exclaimed and ran up to me. "What happened?" he asked me. He turned to Carlos. "What did you do to him?!" He hissed.

"I-... I..." Carlos stuttered. I clenched Logan's arms, still looking down at the floor where small puddles of tears started to form.

"It's not his fault!" I whimpered and sobbed. "It's my fault! Everything is my fault!" I cried and Logan hugged me. I clanged to his shirt and cried into his chest. Soaking his shirt with tears. Logan hushed at me and rubbed my back. "I can't!" I cried, trying to explain, but the right words just wouldn't come out. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I cried instead. Logan continued to rub my back and turned to Carlos.

"What happened?" He asked and looked apologizing at Carlos. He told Logan what just happened and Logan stroked my hair and looked down at me. "I-is it really true? Kendall?" He asked. My face was hidden in his chest but I nodded.

"I'm so sorry Logan." I said. "I didn't mean to. It's all my fault..." Logan shook his head.

"It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I'm the one who avoided you. Ever since we-... that day..." He took a short brake and swallowed. "If it weren't for me you wouldn't be like this." he said. What did he mean, like this? It wasn't his fault that I was like this. It's my own fault. He couldn't help that food no longer was appealing to me and that I felt sick by only thinking of it.

"No!" I snapped and hugged him closer. "No! It's not your fault!" I yelled and looked at him. "Don't you EVER blame yourself! This is NOT your fault! It's mine!" I yelled and suddenly felt dizzy.

"Kendall..." Carlos said and looked worriedly at me. "Are you alright? You look very pale." He said. I waved him away a little.

"I'm fine!" I said. But it was a lie. I felt terrible. Simply standing up was a challenge and Logan was pretty much the only support I had. I let go of him and tried to stand on my own legs but my knees gave away and I fell over.

"Oh my god, Kendall..." Logan mumbled and tried to get me back on my feet. The whole room was spinning and I could barely see. None the less stand up. "Carlos, help me out." Logan said and together with Carlos he carried me over to the couch. "Jesus, Kendall... You need to eat something. I know you haven't eaten for days." Logan said and looked a bit angry, but still worried. "Carlos, could you...?" Carlos nodded and went over to the kitchen to get me some food.

"Logan I'm sorry..." I mumbled. I suddenly felt a lot worse. Really weak. Logan shook his head.

"Stop saying you're sorry... It's alright." It was my turn to shake my head.

"I can't break his heart. I just can't. He's so happy now. Who would I be to take that away from him?" Logan hushed me again.

"Kendall... Let's just get you to feel better and then we deal with this okay? It'll be fine." He said. I nodded but felt dizzy and leaned back.

Logan's POV.

Kendall really looked terrible. The dark circles under his eyes made him look really sick. I just sat next to him and stroked his hair out of his slightly feverish forehead. And now I understood why he didn't tell James. James did look an awful lot happier. Even if Kendall was a bit under the weather. But it just isn't right to lie to him either.

Carlos made some kind of soup. He wasn't a master chef or anything, but this was perfect for the situation. I told Kendall to sit up but he was to weak to do it by himself and Carlos quickly helped him. I held the bowl with soup out in front of him and he ate. Carlos and I watching his every move.

Kendall really struggled to eat. Like every spoon was filled with nails instead of soup. He ate slowly and frowned every time he swallowed. He finished the soup though and Carlos took the empty bowl from him.

"Feeling better?" I asked. Kendall frowned and leaned back.

"N-Not really..." He mumbled. Carlos went back to the kitchen to leave the dishes when Kendall gagged and vomited on the floor. I jumped back slightly in surprise and Kendall fell back on the couch again. His eyes rolled back in his head and he became all limp.

"Kendall?!" I said and gently shook him. "Kendall?! Can you hear me?!" I tried to shake him a little harder but got no response. He was completely unconscious. "Carlos! Call 911. This is worse than I thought." I said and looked at Carlos. He looked scared but swallowed his fear and nodded and ran to get the phone.

* * *

**_Logan: That was intense!_**

**_James: Wow, Hannah wrote this?_**

**_Carlos: Yupp, she's good._**

**Hi guys! I'm home! *hugs Carlos***

_**James: Hannah! Hi! *hugs***_

**... What have you guys done? **

**_Kendall: Oh! Hi, Hannah!_**

**Hi... **

**_Logan: I just uploaded this chapter. You forgot yesterday._**

**I did? Oh, Shit! I did! Darn it! I'm so sorry!**

**_Kendall: Hannah. It's alright. Logan got this. *hugs* _**

**Oh really? *jerks out of grip* Thank you Logan! *hugs***

**_Logan: It's alright. You're busy with work and writing so I'm helping out a little. *hugs back*_**

**_Kendall: So Logan got a big hug but I don't? *frowns*_**

**You've already gotten yours. Calm down.**

**_Carlos: Hannah weren't you going to write?_**

**Oh! Yeah! I forgot again! I have to get started! Thanks Carlos! *kisses cheek* Bye guys!**

**_Logan: Stay tuned for the next chapters readers!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Logan: Have anyone seen Hannah?! **_

_**James: *sigh* **_

**IT'S TIME TO GET UP, GET UP, GETGETGET UP! *dances around***

**_Logan: Oh... I'm guessing she got her CD today..._**

**_James: Yeah... *sigh* She been like this for three hours..._**

**_Kenall: I'm glad she likes it. *smile*_**

**_Carlos: Me too!_**

**_Logan: She have full volume... a little loud don't you think?_**

**_Kendall: Look, Logan she's singing along to you. _**

**_Carlos&James: Aaaawwww!_**

**_Logan: *blushes* A-alright... I guess I'll upload for her... _**

**RUUUN WILD NEVER LOOK BACK!**

**_Logan: Alright, dear readers. Hannah is... um.. .busy so I'll set you off. Enjoy the chapter *smiles*_**

* * *

James's POV.

I took a shower at the gym. It had been a pretty rough workout and I felt a bit sore, but in a good way. When I got back to the apartment it was all dark and it smelled kinda funny...

"Hello?" I called out but got no answer. I guess no one was home. I turned on the lights and put my bag by the door. The smell was even worse when I walked into the apartment. I tried to shake it off and saw an open notebook on the table with a message written on it. _At the hospital with Kendall. Call as soon as you see this. - Logan. _I didn't even hesitate. I pulled out my phone and called Logan right away. But it was Carlos who picked up.

"James?" He said. His voice was squeaky. Like he only sounded when he was scared.

"Carlos! What happened?! Is Kendall alright?!" I yelled. I got no response and heard someone in the background.

"James, it's Logan." I heard. I guess Carlos handed the phone to him.

"Logan. You tell me what's going on right now or I'll-..." I stopped myself. I didn't want to start a fight with one of my best friends.

"It's Kendall... He collapsed. We tried to get him to eat something but he threw it up and fell completely unconscious..." Logan explained.

"Oh my god..." I mumbled and pulled my fingers from my damp hair. The smell... that what it is. I closed my eyes and bit my lip to hold my feelings in. "Is he...?"

"He's weak... really weak..." Logan said. I felt like dying right there and then. "But the doctors are taking good care of him right as we speak." I grabbed the jacket I took of just a minute ago and my car keys.

"Okay... Just-... I'm on my way." I said and hung up.

Carlos's POV.

James got to the hospital in no time. The doctors had left and me and Logan sat in the room with Kendall. He was still asleep and had a narrow tube attached to his arm with a bag of clear fluid connected with it. It looked pretty scary. Like in the movies. He even had one of those things up his nose that gives him extra oxygen, or something like that.

Logan sat on Kendall's left side and looked down at the floor. Both Logan and I jumped when James came into the room, slamming the door open.

"Oh god!" He said when he saw Kendall. "K-Kendall..." Logan stood up and allowed James to take his spot. Logan stood there behind James and looked at him and the blond lying on he bed.

"The doctor said that he's very weak. He hasn't eaten for days, you know..." Logan said and looked down at the floor again.

That was the problem. James didn't know. I knew but James didn't. Kendall would tell Jams that he ate just to get him off his back. I felt bad for not telling James.

James stared at Logan for a few seconds, looking like he would burst into tears any second now. He looked back to Kendall and grabbed his hand. His lips trembled and tears started running down his cheeks.

"Kendall... Kendall... can you hear me?" He whispered. "It's me, James... Your James..." He said and smiled sadly at Kendall, but only for a second before frowning again. I looked at Logan who looked at Kendall with the saddest expression I've ever seen anyone have. "Kendall... Please. Open your eyes." James said and kissed Kendall's hand. "Please. D-don't leave me... I love you... Please..." He said and pressed Kendall's pale hand against his lips.

Once again I looked at Logan. He swallowed and he was trembling. Suddenly he turned around and ran out the door.

"Logan wait!" I called and ran after him.

Logan's POV.

I couldn't take it anymore. Listening to James. I couldn't take it! It just... killed me on the inside. _I _loved Kendall. I wanted to be the one in James's place whispering how much I loved Kendall into his ear.

"Logan... are you okay?" Carlos asked. I had my back turned against him. I was on the edge of crying and I didn't want him to see that.

"Y-yeah... I'm alright..." I said. My voice was shaky and gave away the fact that I was near tears. Carlos got closer to me.

"Logan..." He said. I quickly wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. When the tears once started they were impossible to stop. I wasn't crying but tears just kept coming. "Logan don't cry!" Carlos said and threw his arms around me. "Kendall will be alright! I promise! Please don't cry!" I hid my face in my hands. Still not crying. But then I heard Carlos sobbing into my back I just couldn't hold back my own sobs and whines.

I turned and looked back at the room I just burst out of. James was still sitting by the bed, talking quietly to the unconscious Kendall. He looked so sad. Painfully sad. I couldn't hear what he said but I had my guesses. I looked away. I couldn't watch...

* * *

**_Carlos: This chaper is so sad..._**

**THIS ALBUM IS SO AWESOME! *starts crying***

**_Kendall: Oh! Hannah, don't cry! *hugs*_**

**I just love you guys so much... *Crazy for you starts playing* OMG MY SONG! *get up and dances***

**_James: She said that about the Song for you too and Get up and all the other songs too..._**

**_Carlos: She reaaaallllyyy likes the album? _**

**_Kendall: Aww... so cute._**

**_Logan: Yeah, yeah. Stay tuned for more chapters all you beautiful readers! *winks*_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Logan: Hannah. It's time to- *walks in room* Woah... What's wrong?**_

***in bed* I feel awful... I think I'm going down with that summer flu... *sighs***

**_Logan: You don't look very good, Hannah... *frowns*_**

_**Kendall: What? I heard something about Hannah not looking good. *walk in* Oh! Hannah! What's the matter? *grabs hand* Are you alright?**_

**No... I'm sick, Kendall. I'm not alright. *frowns* My head hurts and my stomach is killing me... **

**_Kendall: Oh, Hannah! Don't be sad! *hugs*_**

**_Logan: Um... I'll just... leave... *walks out.*_**

**_James: Have you seen Carlos?_**

**_Logan: He's over there. *points* What are you doing Carlos?_**

**_Carlos: Oh, hi. Hannah forgot to log out her twitter so I'm just checking it out._**

**_James: You're looking through her twitter without her knowing?_**

**_Carlos: Hehe... yeah... she's a rusher alright. *smiles*_**

**_Logan: *sighs* Anyways. Enjoy the chapter dear readers!_**

* * *

Kendall's POV

I felt terrible. It was like being awake but not being able move, talk or see anything. All I could do was listen to the things going on around me.

I heard what happened. James talking to me. I felt his, slightly shaking hands, grab my still one. I heard him begging me to wake up, to open my eyes. And believe me. I tried. But couldn't. I heard Logan running out the door and Carlos following him. There wasn't anything I could do. I swear to God that there was nothing I wanted more than open my eyes, get up and find Logan. But I couldn't move. All I could do was lie there and listen to James.

And his talking made it even harder for me. His words hurt me in a way I didn't think was possible. I couldn't break his heart! If half of the things he told me was true he would die without me! I mean it...

Then James was quiet for quite a while. His hand was still holding on to mine though. I wanted to give it a light squeeze just to let him know that I heard him but I couldn't. He was breathing slowly and didn't move, so I assumed he was sleeping.

"James..." I suddenly heard someone whisper. I recognized the voice as Carlos's. "James... The doctors said that we had to leave. Kendall needs to rest." He said quietly and James woke up.

"What...? No." He mumbled tiredly. "I won't leave him."

"James. Don't worry. They'll take good care of him." Carlos said and by the few seconds of silence I guessed that James shook his head. "James, you're tired. Let's just go home for tonight and we'll come back in the morning." Silence, again.

"Where's Logan?" James suddenly asked.

"He's... outside... He's a little upset and didn't wanna come in here. He's just worried though." Carlos said.

"Oh... Is he alright?" James asked.

"I think so. A little sad but okay." Carlos said. I wanted to cry.

"Okay..." James mumbled. "Just... give me a minute... will ya?"

"Sure. I'll... go and check on Logan." I heard Carlos leave. It was awfully quiet for a while.

"Kendall..." I heard James whisper. It sounded more like a whimper than my name. "Can you hear me?" He asked and gave me a minute to answer. But still... I couldn't. "I-... I have to go..." He whispered. "But don't worry. Not a minute. I'll be back as soon as I can. Be strong... okay? Please... Just... wait for me." He said and kissed my hand. "I love you." He whispered and I felt his breath ghost over my face before a pair of lips was pressed against mine.

James left. Carlos left. Logan left. I was alone. I didn't want to be alone. I wanted to go with them! I didn't wanna stay. I wanted to go back and see Logan!

Logan's POV.

We went back home. I called Mrs. Knight and told her what had happened. She got really worried but I assured her that Kendall was well taken care of and that she shouldn't stress on getting home. She seemed to calm down and told me that she trusted me and that she and Katie would continue their vacation and come home when they had decided to.

When Carlos, James and I got back from the hospital the whole apartment smelled. I looked at the other two.

"I'll just... clean that up before I go to bed..." I said. Carlos frowned and nodded. James didn't say a word. He just went into the room he shared with Kendall and closed the door behind him.

I cleaned up the mess. Carlos had already went to bed. As I was cleaning my mind slowly went back to the night Kendall first kissed me. I didn't remember much. I had almost forced myself to forget, because it was too painful to think about when I knew that he was with James. But now, I tried my hardest to remember what happened.

_After Kendall left I sat on the couch for quite a while. I too shocked to know for sure but I think my heart raced. I touched my lips. They were warm and I could still feel his touch. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _

_Was it there? The feeling? The feeling I had been repressing for so long? Was it there? In my heart? _I thought.

_Wait... what am I thinking? This is ridiculous. I... I must really need some sleep..._

_But I wonder where Kendall went... Maybe I should go after him?... Nah, he'd be back. I think..._

I shook my head to come back to reality. I've been holding back my feeling for him for so long that... I'd forgotten them. But... Kendall is James's. I can't steal him away.

I sighed.

What should I do?

* * *

_**Carlos: Haha, oh my god. Look! Someone shipped Hannah with James! Haha!**_

_**James: Haha, what? *chuckles***_

_**Kendall: *Comes running* They shipped her with YOU?! And not with ME?! *pout***_

_**Carlos: Nope. By the way, how's Hannah?**_

_**Kendall: She fell asleep...**_

_**Carlos: Oh... Hey where did Logan go?**_

_**James: Bathroom.**_

_**Carlos: Who's gonna end the chapter? *looks around* Kendall you do it!**_

_**James: What?! I can't! I don't know how! **_

_**Kendall: Just tell them to keep reading and good bye and all... No big deal.**_

_**James: A-alright... S-stay tuned for more chapters and good bye!**_

_**Carlos: See, that wasn't so hard.**_

**Jamie! Can you come here for a while?**

_**James: *walk in* What is it Hannah? *worried***_

**Can you sing for me so I feel better? *cough***

**_James: Oh, alright, of course. *sits down on bed*_**

**Can you sing Amazing for me?**

**_Kendall: NO, HE CAN'T! *pushes James away*_**

**_James: Woaah!_**

**_Kendall: Hannah... let me sing to you. please... *puppy eyes*_**

**Alright... *tired* Please sing for me...**

**_James: *walks out* Geez... _**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Yeah, it's me! I'm still sick and all but I do feel a little better today :)**

**Did anyone see BTR in LA last night? I've seen the whole thing on my laptop. But that's not the same as seeing them IRL ofc...**

**_Kendall: Aww... Hannah, you're better! *hugs*_**

**Kendall, let go of me. You'll get sick too and the fans will be angry with me. *push***

**_Kendall: *frowns*_**

**Yeah! But anyways! Enjoy this chapter! *smile***

**_Kendall: Can I get a hug_ now?**

**No.**

* * *

Carlos's POV.

When I woke up the next day I found Logan sleeping on the couch. I didn't wanna wake him up because he looked so calm sleeping, so I went to the hospital without him. James was already there. I wonder how long he had been sitting there. He looked up at me when I came in.

"How... is he?" I asked, James glanced at Kendall.

"The doctor says that he's a little better than yesterday. But he's still unconscious..." I nodded slowly.

"So he hasn't... said anything... or moved?" James shook his head.

"No... Not yet." James closed his eyes for a moment. He almost looked as tired as Kendall...

"Have you eaten anything?" I asked. He shook his head. "Then go down to the cafeteria and eat something!" I said. "I don't want you to go as far as he did." I said and nodded towards Kendall. James didn't look happy.

"Fine... But you stay here! If you leave him I'll-"

"I wont leave him. Now go and eat!" I said and patted his shoulder when he walked past me. I took his spot by Kendall's side. He did look a little better than yesterday. But you could barely notice.

I took his head in mine. It was pretty warm.

"Don't you worry, Kendall..." I said and tried to sound happy. "You'll be better in no time! I even think that Kelly and Gustavo might check in later today. Isn't that nice?" I said and smiled at him. He didn't answer. I frowned and leaned back slightly.

A few minutes passed and suddenly I felt his hand twitch and grasp mine. I looked at him and saw his eyes flutter open. He blinked a few times to get used to the light and then he looked at me.

Kendall's POV.

I did it! I finally did it! I opened my eyes! I thought it was impossible but I did it! The light were so bright and it felt like my eyes were going to catch fire. But when I got used to the light I looked around and saw Carlos next to me. It felt so good to see the person who was talking to me and trying to cheer me up.

"C-Carlos..." I said. I could barely hear myself. My voice was weak and wheezy.

"Kendall! You're awake!" Carlos yelled. I smiled. Carlos called a nurse and a woman in the same age of my mom came in and checked on me. She said I was fine but should take it easy and not move around. Then she left.

"Holy cow! James is gonna be so happy when he comes back!" Carlos said. My smile disappeared and I looked down. "Oh..." Carlos said.

"James really loves me..." I said. "I heard everything you know... Every word he said." Carlos looked surprised.

"You could hear?" I nodded.

"Yeah..." I tried to sit up but struggled. Carlos grabbed my arm and helped me. "Thanks buddy." I said and smiled at him.

"K-Kendall! You're..." James shouted and ran to me. He hugged my tightly and it hurt a bit.

"Ouch, James... you're kinda crushing me." I mumbled and he let me go.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He said and let go. He looked at me. "Oh God you had me so worried!" He said and hugged me again. Not as hard this time.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled. James kissed my forehead.

"Don't be... Please... just get better." He pulled me closer. I closed my eyes and sighed.

* * *

_**Kendall: But Hannah... I'm your favorite, right?**_

**Kendall, not now I have to finish the chapter.**

**_Kendall: Just tell me that I'm your favorite and I'll stop._**

**Not now!**

**_Logan&James&Carlos: Just say it or he'll never stop... *sighs*_**

**Alright. *turns to Kendall* Kendall you are my favorite BTR boy. *kisses cheek***

**_Kendall: YES! I KNEW IT!_**

***sighs* Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter! *waves***


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! I've got another chapter fo-**

**_Kendall: Hey, Hannah. Since I'm your favorite guy and all, what perks do I get?_**

**Really, Kendall... Not now. We talk later. So I'm feeling a lot better and-**

**_Kendall: Really? So I can stay at your place tonight? *bright smile*_**

**If you don't stop I'll think about switching you out as my favorite. *glares* NOW. Everybody, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

James's POV.

Things got so much better when Kendall woke up. Kelly and Gustavo dropped by later that day and Gustavo didn't even yell. Not once. He actually seemed worried about Kendall. And two days later Mrs. Knight and Katie came back from their vacation. The visited Kendall at the hospital as soon as they could.

Kendall recovered. A few days later Kendall was allowed to go home. I was so happy and relieved that he was okay. Kendall seemed pretty happy to be able to come home.

Carlos had decided to throw a party for him. Just a small welcoming party. Kelly, Gustavo, Camille and Jo was invited to 2J and when Kendall and I got back from the hospital they all yelled,

"Welcome back Kendall!" When we walked in through the door. Both Camille and Jo hugged him. "We're so glad you're okay!" Kendall looked at Logan and smiled big. Logan, who hadn't visited Kendall at all, smiled back just as bright and gave him a quick hug.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and Kendall lit up even more.

"Much better!" He said. "I'm home. I can hang out with you guys again! And in a few days I can go back to the studio and start working again!" He said and smiled at Gustavo.

Everyone was happy. Kelly, Gustavo, Jo and Camille stayed for a few hours. Mrs. Knight had even baked a cake! It was all good. When the others left Carlos, Logan, Kendall and I sat down in the couch. Things were going back to normal.

"Ah! It's so great to have you back Kendall!" Carlos said. "I've missed you so, so, so much!" Kendall smiled.

"Me too." Logan said. Kendall turned his head and looked at him.

"I've missed you too..." He said and smiled. Then he looked up in the ceiling. "Really."

Logan's POV.

It was good to have Kendall back. And he looked so much better. A lot healthier. Not having him here was really empty. But... having him here felt strange, too.

I had been thinking of my feelings for him a lot. I thought of him a lot. I think I really like him. I wanted to be a hundred percent sure and searched for those feelings everyday. Some day there were stronger, like when I could talk to him and he smiled at me. And some days they were weaker, like the days were Kendall hung around James all day. In those days the feelings was just hard to bear.

James had started go get real protective of Kendall and nearly never left his side. Wherever Kendall went, James went. So it was really hard to be able to talk to Kendall alone. I caught them kissing once, but they quickly parted and pretended like they weren't doing anything. And Kendall would give me that look that begged for forgiveness. That had really hurt.

Kendall still seemed pretty unhappy though. But at least he ate and walked around outside. That made me feel a little better. But I really needed to talk to him.

When James went to the gym I saw my chance. Carlos and Katie were out in the park, spying on some 'suspicious things' and Mrs. Knight were out doing... um... I really don't know.

So Kendall and I got the apartment alone. Kendall was stoked. As soon as the last person left the apartment he hugged me.

"Logan!" He said and hid his face in my neck. "You have no idea how much I have missed you!" I smiled and leaned my cheek against his head. "I-... I've been thinking about you a lot..." I smiled again.

"I've... been thinking about you too." I said. He looked at me and smiled so that his dimples showed up. My heart raced and my whole body got warm from seeing that smile.

"Really?!" He said, like he didn't believe me. "You thought about... me?" I nodded.

"Everyday." He lit up. It made me so happy seeing him shine like that. He hugged me again. I heard him sob. "Are you crying?" I asked and chuckled while gently rubbing his back.

"No..." he said and wiped his eyes. "I-I just..." I looked him in the eyes and his lips trembled. "Yeah..." He admitted and smiled. "Where you really thinking about me?" He asked.

"I already told you. Yes!" I said and smiled at him.

"It... makes me happy..." he said and blushed.

"It makes me happy too." I said. "Thinking about you... makes me happy." I said and hugged him. "I think..." Kendall looked at me. "I think I'm in love with you, Kendall..." I said. His eyes widened in chock and raised his eyebrows. Then his eyes narrowed down suspiciously.

"Prove it." He said. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at him. Then leaned closed and kissed him.

Kendall's POV.

Logan kissed me! Logan kissed me! My whole body shuddered, in a good was of course. I felt warm and I felt a swarm of butterflies flying around in my stomach. Then he leaned back and looked at me.

"Believe me now?" he asked and cupped my face, I nodded and pulled him back for another kiss. I wanted him closer and hugged him tighter. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. Logan kissed my neck and almost immediately found that one place that made me moan out loud. He hesitated for a second then smiled.

"Found your weak spot..." He murmured and kissed me there again. I entwined my fingers in his hair and gave it a tug when he kissed my neck. He gasped and I giggled.

"Found _your _weak spot." I said and gave his hair another tug. He smiled.

"It's okay when I know yours." He said and rubbed his nose against my neck. I giggled and looked at him. God, he was perfect.

"Logan..." I said and he looked back into my eyes. "I love you... Big time." I said. Then I frowned a bit. "Wow... that sounded a lot better in my head..." I said and wrinkled my nose as I smiled. Logan chuckled.

"It sounded pretty good to me." He said and hugged me.

* * *

**Anyone seen my phone? I can't find it anywhere and I need to call in the guest for next week. *look around***

**_Carlos: You're having a guest? *excited*_**

**Yeah, she's a real sweetheart. She's reading this story right now acutally. **

**_Logan: Cool who is it?_**

**A friend of mine. It's her birthday soon so I changed the story a little and added her. *smiles***

**_Kendall: HANNAH! Why do you have JAMES as your background picture?! *holds up phone*_**

**Oh! My phone, so you had it, huh? *takes phone***

**_Kendall: Why, Hannah? Why?_**

**Kendall... You're in the picture too. See. *shows him***

**_Kendall: Oh... alright... _**

**Readers! Stay tuned for more Love you Big Time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! Sorry I'm late! I've been spending these last 4 hour trying to put my new IKEA stuff together... Fricking IKEA...**

**_Kendall: Hannah?~ Is that you? *sings*_**

**No! *hides* Enjoy the chapter guys!**

* * *

Carlos's POV.

The suspicious man Katie and I saw earlier was just nervous, jumpy and dressed in a suit because he was about to propose to his girlfriend. When she got to the park he waved at her and when she got to him he knelt and just did it! Proposed, that is. The girlfriend screamed really loud and threw herself in his arms screaming 'yes' at the top of her lungs.

"Well... That was kinda sweet." Katie said. "He wasn't an undercover agent after all..." I nodded and looked at the couple.

"Hiya Katie!" A girl in Katie's age showed up. "What are you up to?" She asked sweetly. Katie took off her tree-hat and threw it to me.

"Nothing much. What's up?" She said and smiled. The other girl grinned and held up a paper.

"There's a contest down at the mall and I need a teammate." She said, with that sugary sweet voice. "The super popular pop star JAKE is gonna be there and give the price, then go out with the winner. And I HAVE to be that winner." Katie looked unimpressed.

"What's in it for me?" She asked in her business-voice. The other girl looked at her.

"Here's the deal." She said, every single trace of sweet in her voice gone. "You and me become a team. We win. I meet the love of my life and go on the date and you get the rest of the price."

"And the price is...?" Katie said.

"You'll get 250 dollars and the new 'Super Alien Ship Destroyer 8' game." The girl said. Katie didn't even hesitate.

"I'm in! Bye Carlos!" She said and she and the other girl ran off. I sighed and walked back to 2J.

When I walked in it was quiet, except from some strange noises. They all seemed to come from the top of the slide.

"Hello?" I called. Logan's head popped up over the edge and looked down at me.

"Hey! Carlitos! You're back already?" He said. I looked up at him. What the heck was he up to? Kendall popped up right next to him.

"Oh! Carlos! There you are! I thought you were with Katie!" He said.

"She... went off with a friend... but... what are you guys doing?" I asked. They looked at each other and then back to me.

"Cleaning!"

"Playing cards!" They both said at the same time. They looked at each other again.

"Um... W-we were cleaning but then we finished and decided to play cards instead!" Kendall said. Logan nodded.

"Yeah! That!" He said. I nodded slowly.

"Okay... Um... I'll just go to my room..." I said. I could hear them whisper as I walked to my room.

Kendall's POV.

Okay. So Logan and I got touchy and maybe things got a little outta hand and we ended up here making out like there was no tomorrow. Coming up with an excuse was pure disaster.

I heard the door to Carlos's room close. I sighed.

"That was a close call..." I said and crawled closer to Logan.

"I don't know... Carlos isn't as stupid and naive as people think. He's probably on to us..." Logan said and hugged me.

"C-can we trust him?" I whispered. Logan smiled at me.

"He's my best friend... and yours." He said and rubbed his nose against mine.

"But he's also James's best friend..." I said and looked down. Logan sighed.

"Kendall..." He said.

"After all... I am... James's." I said sadly. Logan sighed again.

"You have to tell him sooner or later. It feels really bad to go behind his back like this..."

"You don't understand!" I snapped. "James loves me! You should have heard him at the hospital, after you left that night!" Logan looked confused. "He kept on talking about how his life had no meaning with out me. How nothing but me matters to him. That I'm more important than his HAIR! He even said that-..." My eyes teared up and I sobbed. Logan hugged me.

"Kendall don't cry, please... It-"

"He said that he'd kill himself, Logan!" I yelled. Logan put his finger over my mouth.

"Shh... Carlos can hear you if you yell like that." He said and stroked my hair.

"H-He just sounded so serious. Like he would really do it!"

"Calm down. James isn't a person that would say anything like that."

"That's the thing. I know he isn't. But he did. And it's freaking me out..." I said and hugged Logan tighter.

James's POV.

When I got back from the gym everything was normal. No one was at the hospital, no one was sick. Everyone was fine and healthy. I was honestly a little worried of going to the gym but since nothing happened I was glad I did.

I looked around for Kendall but I couldn't find him. I got worried. Being away from him made me feel uneasy. I wanted him close.

I went down to the lobby but he wasn't there either. I turned around and was heading for the park when someone walked right into me.

"Uff..." It was a girl. She fell over and rubbed her head. "Ouch..."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said and helped her up. She dusted of her pants.

"It's alright... I'm fi-" She looked up at me and lit up. "Oh my god! You're James Diamond!" She yelled. "From Big Time Rush!" She smiled big. I nodded. This was probably the first time a fan had reacted to me like this.

"Yeah, in the flesh." I said and smiled back. She stared at me then snapped out of some kind of daydream and took out a blue notebook.

"C-could I have your autograph?" She asked. She seemed so nervous. I chuckled and nodded.

"Sure!" I took the notebook and the pen she held out. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Amy, my name is Amy." She said and smiled. I smiled back and noticed that she had a Big Time Rush-shirt on.

"Cool shirt, Amy." I said and pointed at the shirt with the pen. She smiled and blushed. "To Amy, Live it Big Time! Love, James Diamond." I said as I wrote. I handed the notebook back to her.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" She was so happy that she was shaking! She hugged the notebook and smiled at me.

"No problem." I said. I looked down. She had a huge suitcase with her. "Moving in?" I asked. She nodded.

"Mhmm! I wanna become a singer! Just like you!" She said.

"Cool." I said. "Now if you excuse me. I really have to find Kendall..." I said and smiled apologizing. She nodded sadly but smiled back and I went off to find Kendall.

* * *

_**James: Wow, Hannah... I didn't know you were such a handy woman... *impressed over new furnitures***_

**Yeah, I had to do it myself so... yeah... **

**_Logan: These things doesn't look very easy to put together... *worried*_**

**Whatever. I'm done and I'm NOT going back to IKEA anytime soon...**

**_James: Well... It looks great. Like a whole new room._**

**Thanks! *smiles***

**_Kendall: There you are! You're back! *smiles and hugs*_**

**Yeah... Hi, Kenny.**

**_James&Logan: Kenny? *smirks*_**

**Oh, shut it!**

**_Carlos: *runs in* Stay tuned for the next chapter! _**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I'm late! And sorry for the short chapter! *bows* Sorry!**

**_Kendall: Hannah, where did you go?_**

**Gosh! Will you ever stop following me?**

**_Kendall: But I love you... *puppy eyes*_**

***sigh* Alright. Alright. Enjoy the chapter guys.**

**_Kendall: cuddle time? *hugs*_**

***sigh* Sure.**

* * *

Logan's POV.

Kendall was in a bad mood again. He got a little sad when I said that he have to talk to James and that we won't do anything until he had figured it all out.

Carlos and I decided to take him to the park. We brought a ball and played a friendly game of soccer. But after only a little while James showed up. He looked relieved to see us.

"Hi guys!" He said and smiled. We stopped and smiled at him. James gave Kendall a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Need another player?" He asked. Carlos nodded and smiled big.

"Yeah!" He said. "Dibs on James!" He yelled. "James you're in my team!" James laughed and we continued playing two against two. Me and Kendall against James and Carlos. It was all fun until James 'tackled' Kendall to the ground and began tickling him.

"You're cheating!" James said and chuckled while tickling Kendall, who laughed and tried to get away.

"No way! You're just too slow!" He cried and tried to push James away. "Stop it! It tickles!" He said and giggled like crazy. I tried smiling like Carlos did but couldn't bring myself to do so.

"Um... I'm kinda tired..." I said. "I think I'm going back to the crib." Kendall managed to get James off him.

"Ah, me too. And I'm hungry." He said. We all decided to go back home.

We ate and such before Carlos was called to the studio and had to leave. He frowned but didn't want to say no to Gustavo, so after a while he left.

Kendall's POV.

Carlos left to go to Rocque Records for another late night rehearsal. Logan went to the bathroom and left me alone with James. James hugged me from behind and leaned his head against mine.

"I've missed you." He said. I chuckled.

"But I've been here all along." I said. James sighed.

"Yeah... But I can't do this to you when there's people around." He said and kissed my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. The he turned me around and kissed me on the lips. I tried kissing him back, but only halfhearted. He didn't seem to notice though. "We haven't been alone, just me and you, for a while." He said.

"I-... I know." I said. He kissed me again and stroked my shoulders. "I'm sorry..." I mumbled. James smiled at me and pulled his fingers through my hair.

"Don't be. It's me who always have things to do." I felt a tug in my chest.

"Sorry..." I whispered but he didn't hear me. He kissed my temples and smiled again.

"How about you and me get out of here tonight? Just the two of us?" he asked. I hesitated. Maybe this was the opportunity to talk to him. I nodded. James smiled at me. "I'll go and get your jacket. Wait here." He said in a low voice. As soon as he was out of sight I hurried over to the table. One of Logan's science-magazines, that boring stuff that no one other than Logan understood, was lying on the table. I took the pen he kept inside it and quickly wrote on one of the pages.

_James is taking me out. I'm sorry. I'll try and talk to him._

* * *

_**Carlos: Hannah! Hannah! I just read your new chapters in Alive! Oh my god! Whast going to happen now? I need to know! Please!**_

**W-what? How did you get into my laptop? *jerks out of Kendall's grip***

**_Carlos: ... um... you kinda left the computer out and the document was up so I... um... just took a quick sneak peak... *smile*_**

**_Kendall: Hannah! Cuddle!_**

**Wait, Kendall! *turns to Carlos* Litos you weren't supposed to read that just yet. It's not done yet.**

**_Kendall: Hannah!_**

**_Carlos: Alrighty... But can I read the new chapter when you finish it?_**

**Yeah, sure. Oh! And stay tuned for mor Love you Big Time, all you sexy readers! *winks***

**_Kendall: I'm sexy too... Right?_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I'm late! Again! Time just runs away from me! Sorry!**

**Without anything else to say please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

James's POV.

I went to out room and got Kendall's jacket. The black one. My favorite one. I eyed it for a few seconds, imagined it on him, before I went back to him. His back was facing me and I accidentally startled him by touching his shoulders. I smiled apologetic.

"I didn't mean to scare you." I said. He smiled and blushed. It made my heart pound. "Ready to go?" He nodded.

We didn't know where to go. We were careful that no one saw us. So I waited until we got a few blocks away from Palm Woods before a snaked my arm around his waist. It was dark and a bit chilly. Kendall was quiet most of the time, not that I said much either. I pulled him closer and he leaned slightly on me while walking.

"Where are we going?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know." I said. "I'll go anywhere as long as I am with you." He blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Oh..." He said. I smiled at him.

We walked around for a while. Aimlessly. Then suddenly we stood outside a small cafe. It was closed but I stopped and looked at it. Kendall looked up at it too.

"I remember this place." He said. "This is where we ate the first day we got here, to LA!" He smiled at the memory and looked in through the window. I nodded.

"You know..." I mumbled, gaining his attention. "This is where I first saw you..." Kendall looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" He looked confused. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"This is the place where I realized that I love you. I saw you for the first time in a new light." I smiled at Kendall and leaned down to kiss his forehead. I smiled at him again and hugged. He hugged me back.

Kendall's POV.

I didn't know how we got here. We just walked. And then suddenly... we just... stood outside that cafe.

I remember that day. Our first day in LA. I wasn't too excited. It was warm and sunny. Then again. I don't really remember a time when it's not warm and sunny here. We decided to eat here before checking in at Palm Woods. I had some kind of burger. Logan ate something scary looking, I think it was a salad... Carlos had somehow got a hold of a corn dog. And James... now that I think about he only had fries. He claimed he wasn't hungry.

Thinking back again he was acting strange that day. He was quiet. And... I don't know... He stared a lot.

Now I knew why.

When he told me that I almost broke inside. I had been gathering strength to talk to him throughout the whole walk. But now all that courage just... crumbled.

When he hugged... I hugged back. But not because I loved him. It was because I pitied him. I was going to break his heart. Not today, but soon. I didn't want to break his heart.

Logan's POV.

When I got out from the bathroom the apartment was empty. I shrugged my shoulders and just glanced at the table. My science-magazine was open. Strange. I was the only one who ever looked inside of them. Hold on...

I walked over to the table and looked closer at the magazine. Someone, I immediately knew who it was, had written in the corner of the page.

_James is taking me out. I'm sorry. I'll try and talk to him._

In a way, I was happy. That Kendall would talk to him. And in a way... I was... sad. That Kendall was out with James. I slumped a little.

Kendall is still James's.

* * *

**There. A very short chapter. I'm sorry! I've been so busy this week and last week even though schools over since two weeks! Darn it where does my vacation go?**

**_Kendall: Hannah, calm down. Come here. *pulls close and strokes hair* There, calm down. *kisses temple*_**

**T-thanks...**

_**Carlos: Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Yeah! Hi guys! I've been late much so I upload a little earlier today! *smile* **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**OH! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY! Guys join in!**

_**Kendall&James&Logan&Carlos: Happy birthday!**_

* * *

Kendall's POV.

James hugged me for a long time. I hugged him back and my chest hurt so bad that all I wanted to was cry. Why did he love me so much? And why couldn't I just love him back?

"I love you Kendall..." James said. My chest really hurt. I looked at him.

"I-... I..." I stuttered. James smiled at me and didn't even wait for me to finish. Which was good because I wouldn't have been able to. He leaned down and kissed me.

One thing that I've noticed... It's strange really... But, whenever James kisses me I just feel completely different. I don't know what it is. The only thing I know is that it isn't love. Maybe he's just a really good kisser?

I thought of Logan for a moment. His kisses are softer and more gently. Not at all like James's kisses, harder but more passionate.

I felt filthy. Doing this to both of them.

James broke the kiss and looked at me. He pulled his fingers through my hair.

"Come on." He said. "Let's go." I nodded and we kept walking. In fact... we kept walking all night. We didn't say much, just walked. James with his arm around me all the time.

When we got back, everyone was asleep. We went to bed too. James asked me to sleep with him. Not sex or anything... just... sleep. I hesitated. I had never slept in the same bed with anyone else before. Not like this.

James patted the space on the bed next to him and I crawled down beside him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Good night." He whispered. I opened my mouth to answer but I couldn't even make a sound.

Logan's POV.

When I woke up the next day I had a slight headache. I took an aspirin and sat down in the couch. Carlos joined me for a while.

"You're up early." He said and rubbed his eyes. I turned the tv on.

"You were snoring..." I said and looked at him for a second. He smiled.

"Sorry..." I smiled back.

"It's alright. How did it go in the studio last night? I'm sorry I didn't stay up and wait for you." Carlos shrugged his shoulders.

"It went alright. Gustavo had accidentally erased my part so I had to record it again."I nodded.

After about an hour James and Kendall came out of their bedroom. James went to take a shower and Kendall sat down next to Carlos.

"Morning." He mumbled and smiled tiredly. He looked sleepy, like he didn't get much sleep, but seemed fine. Not sick or anything. He still hadn't gotten dressed. He was only in a pair of PJ pants. No shirt.

I tried not to stare. Kendall seemed to notice and turned slightly to me and smiled. I blushed and looked away. God he looks good!

Carlos was practically half asleep and went back into the bedroom. Leaving me and Kendall alone.

"Hey..." Kendall said. "I'm sorry... Logan." I looked at him. "I couldn't do it... I-... Um... I didn't get the chance to yesterday." He said. I nodded.

"It's fine." I said, slightly disappointed at him.

"Really? I d-didn't really plan this... um... date... to happen." I shrugged.

"Well, he is your boyfriend after all." I said coldly. Kendall frowned. Like I hurt him. It felt bad and I wanted to apologize. But I didn't. He looked away from me and stared at the bathroom door.

"I guess..." He mumbled.

James's POV.

I took a long shower. It felt really good.

When I got out Logan and Kendall stared empty at the TV. Carlos had gone back to bed. I walked over the Kendall and kissed him on top of his head. Logan didn't even react. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable with my and Kendall's relation, but I didn't want him to be all out off it. He already knew. So... I guess it's fine.

I went and got dressed and when I came back it knocked on the door. I went to open it.

"Amy!" I said when the small blonde girl smiled at me.

"Oh, hi James!" She said. "Sorry to bother so early, but I'm looking for Carlos." I nodded.

"It's fine. We're up anyways." She smiled again.

"Oh, alright." Logan and Kendall got up to see who it was at the door.

"Hi, Amy." Logan said and smiled. Kendall just smiled shyly. He still hadn't gotten dressed. I held my eyes an extra second on him. Then I looked back at Amy.

Carlos came back out, fully dressed. And lit up when he saw Amy.

"Oh! Hi Amy!" He said. Amy smiled.

"Hi, Carlos! Hey, um... I'm sorry about yesterday." Carlos shrugged and we all looked curiously at the two. What happened yesterday?

"It's alright. It's was my fault. I was needed at the studio." Carlos said. Amy nodded and smiled.

"I'm so happy that you're not angry!" She said and blushed.

"Why don't you come in?" Carlos asked. "I was just having breakfast, then I'm going down to the pool." Amy smiled.

"Ehm... if it's alright?" She said and glanced at Kendall. I looked at Logan and Kendall.

"Well... I have to get to the studio. Gustavo had some problems and he needed my help." I said. "I'm running late. So I have to go." I gently touched Kendall's arm. "See you guys later!" I said and left.

* * *

**Good job guys. Proud of ya. Read the script for the next chapter. Alright?**

**_Carlos: I've already read it! And I know all my lines!_**

**That's great Carlos. Kendall you learn your lines too.**

**_Kendall: Awe... Can't you help me? _**

**Help you?**

**_Kendall: Yeah, you know... practise with me? *smirks*_**

**Practise what? *hands on hips* What are you talking about?**

**_Kendall: I've read these next coming chapter. And... well, James and I do some pretty intimate stuff. And I need someone to practise with... _**

**Then ask James. He's the one you'll do it with anyways.**

**_Kendall: But I want you to practise with me... *pulls close and kisses temple*_**

_**Carlos: Ew, Kendall! *frowns* LOGAN! KENDALL'S BEING ICKY!**_

***blushes* K-Kendall... s-stop...**

**_Carlos: Stop it! *covers eyes*_**

**_Kendall: Stay tuned for the next chapters. *winks*_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Logan: Hi guys! So Hannah had totally forgotten about this chapter. I don't really know why it's here but yeah... *shrugs***_

**James! *whining***

**_James: What is it?_**

***pout* My head hurts! Some jerk face hit me with a shovel! *sobs***

**_James: *gently pats head* Don't worry, Hann-_**

**_Kendall: *tackles James away* HANNAH! Don't cry. I'm here. You won't die. *hugs*_**

**_James: Geez... worried much?_**

**_Kendall: *glares* Hannah... does it hurt much?_**

***nods***

**_Logan: Yeah, well... you readers enjoy this random short chapter while we go and beat up whoever hit Hannah in the head with a shovel. _**

**_Carlos: Yeah, let's get 'em... _**

* * *

Carlos's POV.

James left and Amy stepped in. I was just gonna turn to the kitchen when she tripped and fell. Kendall caught her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Amy blushed like crazy. She was so cute. We hung out yesterday. But then I had to leave because I was needed at the studio.

"Y-yes..." She mumbled. "I'm just so clumsy. I'm sorry." She said and looked up at Kendall and smiled. He did smile back. They were really close. And Kendall didn't have a shirt. I felt a bit jealous. I wish I had caught her. Then I glanced at Logan. His eyes were dark of jealously. Oh...

I went over to the kitchen and got a bowl and some cereals from the cabinet. Kendall went to his room and Logan to his. Amy sat down in the kitchen with me. We talked and just had a good time. I asked her if she wanted to hang out by the pool. She did!

I finished my breakfast and smiled at her.

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked. She nodded. Kendall came out of his room.

"Are you guys going down to the pool?" he asked. We both nodded. "Can I join in?" he asked and we nodded again.

We went down to the pool. Logan didn't want to. He insisted on staying in the apartment.

It was still pretty early and there was barely any people out. But the sun was shining and we walked to the loungers.

A big, like... really big, muscular guy ran in between us. He looked like he was in a hurry. And he bumped into Kendall. He wobbled and Amy tried to grab him before he fell. But... kinda failed and... well... They both fell into the pool.

Kendall's POV.

I swam up to the surface. The pool was deeper than it looked.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked me. I nodded and waved my hand a bit. I was fine.

"I'm fine." I said. Amy clung onto me, gasping for air, in panic. Maybe she accidentally swallowed some water. She seemed really scared so I pulled her to the edge of the pool and Carlos helped her up. She hugged him tight and crawled away from the pool. I climbed out of the pool and hurried to them.

"Amy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pull you in like that!" I said. "Are you alright?" I asked. She looked at me, shaking. But she nodded.

"Y-y-yeah... I-I just... I-..."

"There, there. Calm down." Carlos said and patted her back. She calmed down a little.

"I-It's just... I'm... um... I can't swim and... I'm scared of the water..." She mumbled.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said. She shook her head.

"No, It's alright. Thanks for helping me up though..." She said and let go of Carlos. He smiled at her and we went to the loungers. I got both myself and Amy a towel. She looked really thankful and wrapped herself with it.

Amy was a bit shaken for a while and Carlos kept talked soothing to her.

"If you want. I can teach you how to swim. And then maybe you wont be so scared anymore?" He suggested. Amy hesitated at first but then agreed.

Logan's POV.

I saw them in the window. Kendall and that girl. Amy. They both fell into the pool and Amy was wrapped to Kendall like a second skin. I got angry. I don't why and I couldn't look at them anymore. Why did I get so jealous? So stupid. Kendall isn't even mine.

* * *

**Thanks guys. I knew I could count on you. *smiles* No pun intended...**

**_James&Logan&Carlos: ..._**

**_Kendall: You can always count on me! *smiles*_**

**Yeah, I know. Stay tuned for the next chapter! (You lucky girl Amy *winks*)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! New chapter!**

**_Logan: Hannah you're arm is bleeding! *gasps*_**

**Oh, yeah. I got bit by a dog a little. Don't worry.**

**_Logan: A-are you sure?_**

**Yeah. The dog was just playing.**

**_Carlos: It wasn't..._**

**_Kendall: HANNAH! *walks up and throws script on table* YOU'VE CHANGED THE SCRIPT! *glares*_**

**I did. *have no f's to give***

**_Kendall: Why?!_**

**Payback... *glares back***

_**Kendall: But this is so much more embarrassing!**_

**You should have thought of that two days ago. **

_**Logan: Okay... so um.. enjoy the chapter guys! H-Hey! Don't glare at each other like that!**_

* * *

Logan's POV.

Kendall, Carlos and Amy was down at the pool. James had gone to Rocque Records and I stayed in 2J all morning. I guess I was in a bad mood.

After lunch I decided to go and see Camille. She was wearing the police uniform again. She just got back from an early shooting. She was tired but lit up when she opened the door and saw me.

"Logan!" She hugged me. "Hey, what are you doing here?!" I smiled and shrugged.

"Oh, I just came by to see you, I guess."

"Really? Oh, come in!" She said and moved aside so that I could come in. We sat down in her living room. I hadn't been here in a long time.

"So... how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. Just busy with the shootings." She said and sighed a little. I smiled.

"Well. It's a good thing. I've seen your show on tv. Everyone loves it!" She smiled.

"I know! I've been offered more parts in other series! This is just amazing! Maybe my big breakthrough!" She smiled so much that I thought that she would explode! "How are you then? I haven't seen you around." I looked down.

"Nah. I haven't been feeling that great so I've been staying inside most of the time." Camille looked worried. But she didn't really say anything. She looked so worried that I decided to tell her about this whole... Kendall/James/Me situation. She took her glasses off and jumped closer to me.

"I'm here for you Logie. If you ever need me. Just tell me. I'll help you." I hugged her back.

"I know. Thank you, Camille."

James's POV.

Rehearsal at Rocque Records was really dull. Gustavo was EXTRA moody today and yelled at me all the time. I was so happy to get out of there.

When I got back to Palm Woods I saw Carlos, Kendall and Amy by the pool. Carlos was talking to Amy, she looked a bit nervous and insecure and Carlos smiled encouraging at her. Kendall saw me and I waved to him. I pointed to the elevators and he smiled.

I went up to 2J and moments later Kendall was there too.

"Hey." I said and smiled.

"Hi... So how was rehearsal?" He asked and I hugged him.

"Gustavo is really pissed today." I said. Kendall frowned.

"Oh..." I smiled at him and kissed him. His hair was damp and he smelled like just had had been swimming in the pool. I liked it. I smiled at him and placed a kiss on his neck.

"You know... we're alone" I said.

Kendall's POV.

"We're alone."

I froze. A-Alone... I looked at him and he smirked at me and kissed me again. One of those really passionate kisses that made my legs give away.

_No. Kendall calm down. You have to talk to him._ I thought. _Just push him away and say 'no'. _

Problem was... I didn't do that. Instead I just moaned... Oh my god, I moaned.

"James..." I moaned and he pulled me closer. The kiss got deeper and-

_Holy CRAP! How the hell did we get to the bedroom?!_

James took his shirt off and kissed me again. Then he pulled at the hem of my shirt and smirked again. Poof, and my shirt was flying across the room. I don't know where the hell it went.

He sat down on his bed and pulled me down on top of him. It felt strange being on top of him like this. It was like I was in control. When I really wasn't. He pulled me down and kissed me and tugged at my hair. And Jesus it felt good. Then he moved down to my neck and found that sweet spot than makes my whole body shudder.

I looked at him and he looked at me. Then my lips just crashed down to his.

_What the fuck am I doing?! What's this strange... feeling?_

I pulled him closer and he put his hands on my lower back.

_STOP! _

My kisses moved down from his lips to his chin and then down to his neck.

_KENDALL KNIGHT, STOP IT RIGHT THERE!_

"K-Kendall..." James moaned. "I-if... you continue... I might not be able to stop..." I stopped and looked at him. He looked serious. Too serious for this whole situation. And for some, _REALLY STUPID_, reason... it made me curious. What EXACTLY did he mean by 'not able to stop'? How far did he want to go?

And what the hell is this feeling? I feel all warm and fuzzy! God damn my stupid curiosity.

"You-... you could try..." I heard myself say. _What?!_ James sighed. Then he rolled over and got on top of me. If he really wanted to he could do whatever he wanted to with me right now. I wouldn't be able to get away.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Do you really think I can stop when I've started?" His voice was dark and he still had that serious look on his face. It really scared me. But I nodded.

"I-If... I tell you to... stop... will you?" I said. But it sounded more like a whimper. He sighed again.

"I don't know. Maybe..." he said and his eyes got darker. "Maybe not." I looked at him for what felt like an eternity.

And I hope my DAMN CURIOSITY goes to hell!

"I guess... we'll find out..." James grinned and leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

**Good job out there, Jamie. *pats back***

**_James: Thanks. _**

**_Kendall: *pouts*_**

**I want you guys to rehearse the next chapter. I've also changed that one. *turns to Kendall* Just for you Kenny.**

_**Kendall: Come on! What did I do to you that was so bad?**_

**You embarrassed me in front of everyone! *frowns***

**_Kendall: Well SORRY! *calms down* But please don't make me do this Hannah... please... *begs*_**

**_James: Here we go..._**

**_Kendall: Hannah... please. I promise I'll be a good boy if you change the script back. *puppy eyes* pretty please?_**

***blushes* I-I don't know, Kendall...**

**_Kendall: Pwetty please? *hugs and kisses* _**

**_Carlos: Logan! He's icky again!_**

**_Logan: *sigh* Readers... stay tuned... _**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys! Yeah you. Hello! So new chapter! And early uploads! Yeah, I've been uploading early two days in a row!**

**_Kendall: HANNAH! You kept the new script! *angry*_**

**No, I did change it back! I promise!**

**_Kendall: Then what the hell is this?! This makes me seem like a total slut!_**

**_James: I agree._**

**_Kendall: *glares*_**

**_James: And it makes me seem like a complete horn dog... *sigh*_**

**Guys, I'm sorry! Okay! Listen. This is the first fan fic I ever wrote. I wrote this a long time ago. When I was a stupid little fifteen year old girl. Like... two years ago. You wanted the old script. This is the old script with slight grammar changes. *hold up hands***

**_James: Oh... alright. _**

**_Kendall: What do you mean 'alright'? _**

***sigh* Whatever, guys. This story is soon over anyways. Just... keep you cool and all and you'll be fine. Now. Sorry dear readers for all this but please enjoy the chapter. *tired smile***

* * *

Carlos's POV.

Kendall went up to 2J. I stayed with Amy by the pool. She was still a bit shaken about the whole pool-incident. I promised her that I would help her and teach her to swim. She seemed a bit nervous but agreed.

We just sat down for a while. I put my sunglasses on and felt the sun on my skin. I can't remember the last time it rained. It's always sunny and warm here!

"Hey, Carlos..." Amy said. "Do you think Kendall got angry with me?" She asked. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Of course not! He's just like that. A bit reserved." She nodded.

"Alright... I thought that he got angry with me and left." She said. I smiled at her.

"He wouldn't get mad over such a small thing. Besides you tried to help him. So I wouldn't worry about it."

"What if he hates me?" Amy suddenly whined.

"Amy he doesn't hate you. How can anyone hate you?" I said. She shrugged and frowned.

"I don't know. What do you think then?" She asked. "About me?" I took my sunglasses off and looked her in the eyes.

"Amy, you're the coolest girl I've met in a long time. I don't, and never will, hate you." She smiled and blushed.

"T-Thank you Carlos..."

James's POV.

_How the hell did this happen? I'm in bed with fricking Kendall Knight! Oh my god, I think I might faint. _

"J-James..." Kendall mumbled when I started to unbutton his shorts. I stopped and looked at him. He looked nervous and honestly a little scared. Was he gonna tell me off? "P-please..." he whined and frowned slightly. I barely noticed how scared he sounded. "Be gentle." He was so adorable that I just wanted to cry. And my whole body shuddered when his voice sounded to... pleadingly.

"I will... I promise." I said and kissed him.

Logan's POV.

Camille was really tired and I told her to get some sleep. She smiled at me and hugged me goodbye.

Camille... a true friend no matter what. After we officially decided not to date we became closer. She became the sister I never had. She would do anything she could to help me and I would do the same. She was my family. Except for the boys, Mrs. Knight and Katie that is.

As I walked back to 2J I felt a lot better. I took a deep breath and even thought of going down to the pool to join the others. Yeah, I should do that! I need to get out. I just needed to change clothes real quick.

When I got back to the apartment it was quiet. I went to my room and looked through the closet for a pair of shorts.

Suddenly I heard some really strange noises. From the other room. Kendall and James's room. I unintentionally stopped and listened closer. Heavy breathing, moaning and the creaking of a bed.

I froze. _W-what?_

I turned around and stared at the wall. _Am I going crazy?_

Slowly I walked closer to the wall and put my ear to it. Yeah, the noise was real. And it came from Kendall and James's room.

Moaning. Heavy breathing. Creaking from a bed. And Kendall chanting James's name over and over.

I couldn't believe it. _No. NO!_ I wanted to punch a hole in the wall. I wanted to scream. But I didn't. I just stood there and let the tears silently roll down my cheeks.

Then I turned away and ran out of the apartment. I went back to Camille's apartment. She hadn't gone to sleep yet and seemed surprised to see me. When she asked me what was wrong I burst out crying and threw myself around her neck and hugged her.

* * *

_**Logan: I think this whole situation went from bad to worse.**_

_**Carlos: Yeah, I think so too.**_

**Sorry guys. As I said. fifteen year old girl.**

**_Kendall: But everyone hates me now!_**

**Aw, I'm sorry Kendall... *rubs back* Next time I write a story I'll-... you know what? Alive. I'll write more about you in Alive, okay?**

**_Carlos: But he's already in it a lot... _**

**_Kendall: R-really? You'll write more about me in Alive?_**

***nods* I promise. But not if you keep complaining about the scripts. **

**_Kendall: I-... I won't... _**

**Good. Alright so stay tuned for the next chapter guys! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys! New chapter! Yeah... Kendall messed up pretty bad in the last one.**

**_Kendall:*glares*_**

**Yeah, but in the last chapter I also wrote kind of an explanation for this whole story. Read it if you want.**

**_Carlos: I don't see what you all are talking about. I like the story._**

**_Kendall: That's because you get the only girl in the story... *sigh*_**

**Hey, don't be sad Kendall. The story is over soon and I'll write something else alright? And I'm really having problems with Alive... I'm like stuck kind of... I can't really find anything to write... **

**_Kendall: Alright. I'll help you out with that after this is over. _**

**Thanks. I have some one shots too that I might upload. But for now. Enjoy the chapter readers!**

* * *

Logan's POV.

"Logan! Sweetie, what's going on?" Camille asked and hugged me. "I thought you were going back to the crib." She patted my back and closed the door behind me. "Here, sit down." She said and lead me to the couch. I sat down and wiped my eyes, but the got flooded again in no time and I just gave up trying to do something about it.

"I-I..." I sobbed. "I can't believe it!" I cried. Camille rubbed my back and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"There, there. It's alright." She said. "What happened Logan?" She asked.

Oh my god. I was gonna have to tell her. I took a deep breath.

"I think that... t-they were..." I cried and sobbed. Camille looked at me.

"They were..?" She said and tilted her head a bit.

"T-They were... I-In the b-bedroom..." I just stared right in front of me. I couldn't say it.

Doing IT? Making love? Having sex?

Camille seemed to get it tough.

"Oh..." She said and frowned. "I-I'm sorry..." She rubbed my back again. I had stopped crying. But this wasn't any better.

Carlos's POV.

I said goodbye to Amy. We decided to meet the next day and start practicing. I took the elevator up and met Logan in the hallway. He was also on his way back to the crib. He looked tired.

"Hiya Logan!" I called. He flinched but relaxed when he saw me.

"Oh... hi." He mumbled.

_Oh..._

"W-what's wrong?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Nothing. Just not feeling very good." He said. We walked back together. Logan hesitated outside the door.

"Eh... Logan?" I said and he looked at me.

"Oh, right..." He said and opened the door. He stopped right in the doorway and just... stood there. I don't know what he was doing.

"Are you really okay?" I asked. He nodded and went over to the fridge and got a bottle of water.

James came out of his bedroom. His hair was a mess. Logan didn't look at him but I couldn't stop staring.

"James! Your hair!" I said. He looked at me and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, yeah... It's a bit messy..." He said and shrugged. He seemed... happy.

_What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?_

Kendall's POV.

I was lying in bed. I was only in my boxers.

I just lay there. With mixed feelings.

Good for making James happy. Sore for what I just let him do. Terrible for... doing this to Logan.

_God, I'm a slut._

I sighed and got up and dressed.

Logan was sitting at the table when I got out of the room. He looked up at me then he looked down again.

_Oh god. How long have he been home? Did he...?_

Logan looked sad. Heartbroken. Like someone had just ripped his heart out of his chest and stomped on it. That someone, me.

_Dammit!_ James was nowhere to be seen.

"He's not here." Logan said. Like he had read my mind. "And neither is Carlos." He looked at me again. He looked sad. And angry.

"Logan..." I said. "I-..." He shook his head.

"Please... don't." he said, "I don't want to hear it." I walked over to the table.

"Logan..."

"No. Kendall... don't say anything. Okay?" he looked at me and his eyes were killing me. So cold. "Listen. I know what... happened between you and James. And..." His eyes teared up. "You really hurt me." He said. And took a small break. "I don't know if I can-"

"I'm so sorry, Logan!" I said. Almost crying myself. "It's my fault! I should have told him how I felt. I should have said no. I should have done it a long time ago."

"But you didn't..." Logan said. I just wanted to jump out the window.

"Logan I'm sorry!" I said. "I-... I was just too much of a coward to do it! And now... I'm no better than a slut..." I bit my lip and looked down at my feet. "But I know that I hurt you, really... And I understand if you hate me. But I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, please forgive me." I said.

Logan looked, no... GLARED at me. His eyes were still cold.

* * *

***sigh* I'm so tired of this story. **

**_Kendall: Me too..._**

**_Carlos: Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Another short chapter. Why did I write chapters so short? WTH.**

**_Carlos: Hannah, you're late. And covered with paint..._**

**I know. I was helping my sister re-paint her room and I can't get the friggin paint off my hands! And then we went to dinner at my uncles house and all... *sigh* Sorry I'm late.**

**_Kendall: So Hannah, I've started reading the new stories you've began. And-..._**

**What? You guys always read it before it's finished! **

**_James: You've started quite a few new stories. Like... a lot of them._**

**_Logan: Can you really handle that?_**

**Of course I can! I-... um... I don't know. I just have so many ideas right now. Ugh! Anyways, enjoy the chapter guys!**

* * *

Carlos's POV.

I didn't even give James enough time to fix his hair. He didn't even care. And that really bothered me.

Logan looked thankfully at me when I dragged James out of the apartment. Logan really needed to talk to Kendall. Alone.

"Carlos! What are you doing? Where are we going?" James asked. I pushed him into the elevator and got on myself. The doors closed. "Carlos. What are you doing?" James asked. He wasn't really angry, he actually smiled.

I pushed a button and the elevator started moving down. I turned to James and smiled as big as I could.

"Let's go to the park, James! We haven't played together in like... forever! You're always with Kendall." I said innocently and childishly pouted. James smiled and patted my head.

"Haha, alright buddy. Let's have some James and Carlos time." He said. My sweet act worked. It always does.

I need to keep James away from 2J until either Logan or Kendall leaves the apartment or they work things out.

Kendall's POV.

Logan stayed quiet and just looked at me with those cold eyes. The silence was unbearable. I noticed that I was crying. _So stupid. _I wasn't the one getting hurt. I was the one who hurt someone.

I was shaking and the tears just kept coming. But I didn't look away from Logan's eyes. Even though I could barely see him through the tears.

I let out a sob and Logan stood up. He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Kendall. Don't cry." he said. It sounded like a command. Not at all as comforting as he used to. And there was still coldness in his voice. I looked down at the floor and saw my tears drip down on it. "Kendall." Logan repeated. I couldn't help it. I threw my arms around Logan and hugged him tight.

"Logan, please forgive me!" I cried. "Please don't hate me!" Logan didn't move, his arms were hanging by his sides and he was looking down on me. "I swear! I-...I'll tell him! I'll tell James!" Logan still didn't react. "Please Logan. Don't hate me!" I whined and hugged him tighter. "I love you, Logan!"

Logan slowly lifted his arms. _He'll push me away for sure._ I thought. But he didn't. Instead he started rubbing my back.

"Kendall..." he said. The coldness was gone. "Please stop crying." he said. "I don't hate you." He stroked my hair. "Don't cry." I wiped my eyes and looked at him. He smiled, still sad and hurt but it was a real and loving smile.

I didn't know what to do. Was it too early too...? Logan answered that question when his lips crashed into mine.

I had never seen Logan like this. He was crazy! He pulled me closer and the kiss deepened. He was so aggressive and so... passionate.

"Logan... I-I love you." I said and felt Logan hug me tighter.

* * *

**Good job boys. Rehearse the next chapter and let's round up this story soon alright?**

**_Kendall: Yes, please._**

**_Logan: Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys! So... the second last chapter... Yeah...**

**_Carlos: Hannah! You're wearing a dress! *gasps*_**

***blush* Y-yeah... I got it today. I really liked it so... yeah *smiles***

**_James: You look like some Greek goddess. _**

**Haha, like you then, James. *giggles and blushes***

**_Carlos: You'd make the perfect couple! *excited*_**

**_Kendall: No, they would NOT. *glares*_**

**_Carlos: Yes, they would._**

**_Kendall: *pouts*_**

**Kenny... don't pout like that. You're my favorite. Remember?**

**_Kendall: *cheers up* Yeah! *smiles*_**

**Anyways. Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

Logan's POV.

I couldn't hate Kendall. I loved him. He really hurt me but I just couldn't make myself hate him. And I could see that he regretted everything. In his eyes.

I kissed him and hugged him as tight as I could. I wanted him so bad and thanked my guardian angel, Carlos Garcia, that he dragged James away.

"Logan." Kendall whined and shook a bit. This... feeling in my chest just bubbled up and I could barely control myself and pushed Kendall up against the wall and connected our lips again.

Kendall's eyes teared up and salty tears ran down his cheeks. I kissed them and wiped away his tears with my lips.

"Don't cry Kendall." I said and looked at him. "Please don't cry." he wiped his eyes again and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry Logan. Don't be angry with me." He said. I stroked his cheek with my hand and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm not angry." I said. He tried to smile but ended up looking even more sad.

"I have to talk to James." He said. "I-... I can't do this. James first. T-then we can go on." he said. I nodded.

"I guess you learned something. Go." I said and Kendall nodded.

James's POV.

Carlos dragged me around the entire Palm Woods and the park. He wanted to do EVERYTHING! Play ball, spy on suspicious people, eat corn dogs, climb trees and play hide and seek in the park. It was strange really. He seemed to struggle to come up with things to do.

Amy sat in the park and she waved at us but Carlos completely ignored her and just had eyes for me.

Almost an hour later I saw Kendall and Logan walking towards us. Logan looked very serious. Kendall had the expression of pure panic and sadness on his face. _What __is__ going on?_

Logan suddenly stopped and waved at Carlos.

"I gotta go." Carlos said and ran over to Logan. They both turned around and disappeared. Kendall walked to me. As he came closer he started hesitating on his steps. But walked all the way up to me.

"Hey." I said. I smiled at him and held out my arms expecting a hug. I didn't get one. Kendall kept his distance and hesitated before catching my eyes.

"James." He said. "W-We need to talk." He said and clenched his fists.

"Kendall... what's wrong?" I asked and took a step closer. Kendall took a small step back.

"No, James." he looked sad and clenched his eyes shut. I lowered my arms. _What __i__s going on?_ Kendall took a deep breath and looked at me. "James... I-... I can't..." He shook a bit. Then took another deep breath. "James, Ican'tansweryourfeelings." He said. Fast. It almost sounded like one word. He looked relieved to have said it but extremely sad at the same time. "I-..." His eyes teared up. "I-... Don't love you... I-..." He sobbed. "I..." I was pretty much stunned. "I love Logan." He said and looked at me.

Kendall's POV.

James looked so empty. I had never seen him like that. I wonder what was going on in his head right now. Was he angry? Was he sad?

"J-James?" I sobbed. He stared at me. I thought that he was going to either run away or punch me by the way he looked. But he just stood there and stared at me. I didn't dare to say anything. I just stood there too, sobbing.

"You..." James said quietly, almost whispering. "You... never... loved me. Did you?" He asked. I sobbed and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, James... I'm really sorry." James took a step forward and grabbed my arms.

"Why didn't you tell me, Kendall? Why didn't you?!" He yelled. He sounded hurt, sad and slightly angry. I bit my lip and looked away.

"I just couldn't..." I whined. "You looked so happy and I didn't want to take that away. I didn't want to see you sad." I said. James frowned.

"So... everything..." he stopped and started over. "Kendall... why? What about before? You let me-..." His eyes teared up and I almost died right there and then.

"James I don't want to see you sad. I love seeing you smile and when you're frowning like this I'm dying on the inside. I only want you to be happy." I said. "I'd do anything for you to be happy. I want you to smile, James..." James sobbed and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry James." I said. He looked at me and sniffled.

"Okay." He said. "I understand." He looked away again and clenched his fists.

"Really?" I said hopefully. But regretted my happy tone. James frowned and nodded slowly.

"R-really... I-I... Just need some time." he said and let go of me. "It's not everyday you get your heart broken..." He mumbled and turned away and started walking. I saw tears running down his cheeks and I took a step closer.

"I'm sorry James... Please, even though I can't answer your feelings you are still my best friend." I said. James let out something in between a laugh, a sigh and a sob.

"Yeah..." He mumbled.

* * *

***slow clap* Beautiful. Absolutely stunning James. Those tears... perfect. *pats back***

**_James: Thanks, Hannah. *smiles*_**

**And good job, Kendall. *smiles***

**_Kendall: *smiles* Yay!_**

**So, the next chapter will be the last. Finally! Stay tuned for the last chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**So guys! Final chapter. With important news.**

**I am going to Gothenburg next week and won't be back until friday. Meaning, no uploads. And since this story is over now I don't really have anything to upload right now. I might stay up late tonight and write some one shots for you to live on while I'm gone. (Or you could always read my other stories)**

**I have kinda a lot of ideas right now and it might be good to get them out of my head during my lil' vacation.**

**Also, when I get back. The 49th chapter of Alive is going to be uploaded. YES. I'm going to pick that up again. But uploads will be a lot slower. (Like a chapter a week.) Because that story is completely stuck. *sigh* **

**I hope that y'all can bear with me. Your reviews and PM's make me so happy. I'll personaly send you hugs. (Free shipping WORLDWIDE)**

**Now with all that said.**

**Please enjoy the last chapter of Love you Big Time.**

* * *

Carlos's POV.

Logan told me everything. He thought that I should know and was hoping that I would understand. Of course I did. I'm not as stupid as people think.

"It's alright Logan. I get it. You love each other and Kendall didn't want to hurt James or see him sad. I get it already." I said and tried to calm Logan down, who was really nervous and freaky.

"Oh my god, Carlos. What do you think they are doing now? What if Kendall chickens out? What if James gets angry?!" He yelled. I smiled at him and waved my arms calming.

"No worries Logan. Kendall promised, didn't he? And James can't be angry with Kendall even if he tried." Logan seemed to calm down a but but was still a bit shaky.

After about half an hour Kendall came back. Without James. Logan literally jumped him.

"What happened, Kendall?!" He yelled. I pulled him off of Kendall and he calmed down. Kendall smiled weakly and sighed.

"H-He'll... be alright I think." He said and Logan sighed in relief. "He just... need some time... A lot of time. He'll come back tonight, but I think WE should take it easy for a while. I don't want to hurt James anymore right now..." He said. Logan nodded furiously.

"Yes. Of course. I understand." he said and then looked down. "J-James must be pretty heartbroken..." Logan said. Kendall nodded.

"Who wouldn't be?" I asked and both of them looked at me. The both looked down and blushed with guilt. "Don't worry guys. We'll work it out." I said. "Like we always do." I put my arms around both of them and they seemed to cheer up a little.

Logan's POV.

Later that night when James came back we were all watching tv and looked up when he entered the room.

James looked at us. Mostly Kendall. He looked sad bit tried to hide it with a smile. Kendall smiled back and waved to him.

"D-Do you want to join us?" He asked. James hesitated but nodded and sat down next to Carlos. As far away from Kendall as he could get. Kendall and I kept our distance as well. Both from each other and James. We didn't want to rush it and or hurt James.

"So I was thinking." James said after a while. We all looked at him. "M-maybe it would be better if you switched rooms with me?" He said and looked at me. "Maybe it would be better if you and Kendall shared rooms?" He said and tried to sound positive. I smiled at him.

"If you want to." I said. He nodded.

James's POV

I changed rooms with Logan and moved in with Carlos. This way it should be easier. I don't think that I could live in the same room as Kendall, at least not right now.

But I was happy. Sure, I was sad and heartbroken that Kendall didn't love me and that he lied. But he didn't want to hurt me or want me to be sad. He really did care.

Kendall seemed happy too and got to be with Logan, that loved him back. So… I'm happy for him...

Carlos was really supportive and tried to cheer me up whenever I was feeling a bit sad. He dragged me all around town and sometimes Amy hung out with us too.

I liked Amy, she was a cool girl. But Carlos had already put dibs on her. Haha, well I didn't like her like that anyways. Carlos didn't really believe me but promised that if she didn't like him, maybe I could give it a shot. But you had to be blind to not see that she was in love with him and Carlos liked her just as much. Oh, Carlos. My little buddy.

Kendall's POV

Months passed. James became happier everyday and our relation as best friends went back to what it was before all this happened. Or... well... almost.

Logan and I became a real couple but we tried to keep away from each other whenever James was around, just because... He didn't seem to mind though, if he ever caught us kissing or anything.

James was a really good friend. The best.

Whenever he smile I still feel this random, strange feeling of joy and warmth.

* * *

_**James: I'm happy this story is over... but I'll kinda miss it. **_

_**Kendall: I won't.**_

_**Logan&Carlos: We will miss it.**_

**Aw, guys. You know what? Here. *hands scripts* This is some random one shots I've written and the 49th chapter out of Alive. Learn them alrighty? *group hug***

**_Kendall: Hannah, I'll miss you so bad when you're gone! *hugs tighter*_**

**_James&Carlos&Logan: Hey! We will too!_**

**_Kendall: But I'll miss her the most!_**

**I'll miss you too. I'll bring 24/Seven and listen to it in the car and at the hotel. *smiles* You guys are always with me.**

**Well, I'll probably try my best and upload something before I leave. It is after all a few days left. And one or two one shots I could manage. Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more stories! *smiles and waves***


End file.
